


Sweet Nightmares - Book 1

by opal_sapphire



Series: Sweet Nightmares [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Morgana Carter is living her normal life.  Well, as normal as an immortal witch's life can be.  When the Mikaelsons come back to New Orleans, however, feelings she thought she'd gotten rid of reignite within her.  But Klaus has changed in the past hundred years since she's seen him, and not for the better.  With his child in the picture now, Morgana has to decide the lengths she'll go to to protect them, while working through her own feelings for Klaus.





	1. Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Morgana Carter is my original character. Her faceclaim is Adelaide Kane. Her cat, Grendel, is also my original character. His design is based off a puppet I own.

Morgana rubbed Sophie’s back. Jane-Anne was dead; the witches were getting ready to move the body. Morgana knew something about this was all wrong. Something was coming, and it wasn’t good.

She was holding a lit candle, like the rest of the witches circled around them. The only difference was she was quietly calling on the four elements to help Sophie.

A loud whistle came from behind them, followed by laughter. She winced. Marcel.

The dickhead vampire and his buddies strutted up as everyone turned to face them.

“Well, well, well,” he began. “What have we here? I gotta tell you, Soph, this street corner is not the luckiest spot for your family tonight. Not half an hour ago we had to teach your sister a little lesson.”

“We’re putting her to rest, Marcel,” Sophie replied. “Leave us alone.”

“I never said you could move the body. Matter of fact, I left her here for a reason: send a message. If anyone is thinking of joining a rebellion—” Marcel looked pointedly at Morgana, clearly acknowledging her distaste for him. “My rules state that witches can’t practice magic in the Quarter and yet a little birdie told me Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious.”

Oh, how Morgana _wished_ she could just slap the arrogant grin off his face.

“Oh, while I have you, quick Q&A,” he continued. “My old friend—the hybrid, Klaus—he just showed up out of the blue asking for, of all people, Jane-Anne. Any idea why?”

Morgana froze. Klaus was back? After all this time?

“I don’t know,” Sophie grit out. “Witches don’t get involved in vampire business.”

Marcel didn’t seem to believe her. “That would be pretty stupid, that’s for sure.”

He walked around behind her and Morgana and leaned in. Morgana closed her eyes, willing herself not to snap, to just breathe, don’t hit him, hit Marcel and all hell breaks loose.

“Tell you what. Go back to the restaurant, cook up some of that famous gumbo, and keep those tourists happy.”

He turned to his guys. “Take the body.”

“What?!” Sophie shrieked. “No! Stop!”

She grabbed one of the vampires trying to take Jane-Anne, but he grabbed her and held her back.

“Stop! Marcel!”

But he was already walking away. “I’m gonna hold on to your sister’s body in case maybe you remember why Klaus is here.”

“Marcel, please,” Morgana called. “Just this once, don’t be an ass!”

“Her body won’t be at peace!” Sophie added.

“Not my problem!” he sang.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana walked down the empty street. She’d left Sophie to mourn alone. She needed the walk to clear her head anyway.

She hated Marcel. She hated what he’d done tonight. She hated what he’d been doing to the witches, to her, but keeping—no, _stealing_ Jane-Anne’s body was a new low, even for him.

She turned the corner and ran right into someone’s chest.

“I’m so sorry,” she quickly apologized. “I wasn’t paying—Elijah?”

“Morgana Carter?”

“It’s been a while.”

“Quite.”

They hugged and began walking in the direction she came.

“So what brings you back into town?” she asked.

“My brother,” he explained.

“Ah. I heard he was back.”

“Have you seen him?”

“No. Didn’t even know he was back until tonight. So what has he gotten himself into now?”

“He believes someone is conspiring against him.”

“Who?”

“Jane-Anne Deveraux.”

Morgana stopped. “Elijah, Jane-Anne was killed tonight.”

“I know. I watched as Marcel took her body.”

She raised an eyebrow. “And now I suppose you’d like to talk to Sophie?”

“Do you know her?”

“Sophie Deveraux is a good friend of mine, so please go easy on the thinly-veiled threats.”

He smiled.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana slammed the door open and saw a body hanging from a long piece of metal on the wall.

“I’m Elijah.”

He turned his head to look at Sophie. “You heard of me?”

Sophie nodded. “Yes.”

Morgana sighed. “Way to make an entrance. Hey, Soph.”

Sophie raised her eyebrows at her.

“So, why don’t you tell me what business your family has with my brother?” Elijah asked.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sophie led both of them to Lafayette Cemetery and opened the horribly squeaky gates. The girls went in, but Elijah stopped. They turned around.

“Sacred ground,” Morgana explained. “Vampires have to be invited in.”

“But since I’m desperate,” Sophie added. “Come on in. We can talk freely here.”

“Maybe it’s a good idea to start then,” Morgana said.

“What did your sister want with Niklaus?” Elijah asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sophie replied. “We have a vampire problem and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him.”

Elijah looked at Morgana.

“I can do some pretty cool, intense stuff, but nothing I’ve done has worked out long term,” she said. “Us witches haven’t had much luck.”

“Until my sister Jane-Anne met a girl,” Sophie added. “A werewolf passing through the Quarter from a small town in Virginia. She had a special connection to your brother.”

Morgana frowned, not sure where her friend was going with this.

“What kind of connection?” Elijah asked.

“Apparently they spent some ‘time’ together. One thing led to another, and now this special werewolf girl—”

“She’s pregnant with his baby, isn’t she?” Morgana interrupted. Sophie nodded.

“That’s impossible,” Elijah argued. Morgana turned to him.

“Think about it, Elijah,” she said. “They call him the _hybrid._ ”

Sophie turned her head. “Bring her out!”

A group of witches came out with who Morgana assumed was the werewolf. She didn’t look happy; in fact, she looked about 100% done. Morgana couldn’t say she was particularly thrilled either.

“Who the hell are you?” the girl demanded.

“Give us a moment, please,” Elijah said.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You kidnapped her?!” Morgana hissed.

“Yes, we did,” Sophie hissed back.

“What were you thinking?! Sophie, I love you, but seriously?!”

“I will explain everything if you shut up and follow me! Are you gonna help me or not, Morgana?”

Morgana growled. “Fine.”

They entered the mausoleum.

“I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness,” Elijah was saying. “A way to save him from himself.”

“I’m glad you feel that way because we need your help,” Sophie interrupted.

“What, precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with this young woman?” he asked.

“We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel learned about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won’t see the betrayal coming.”

“Yes, well, as I’m sure you’re aware, my brother Niklaus doesn’t like to be told what to do.”

“That’s why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he’s going to welcome a _hybrid baby_ to the neighborhood?”

Morgana winced. She had a point.

“Convince Klaus to help us,” she continued. “And no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family.”

Elijah narrowed his eyes. “That sounds remarkably like blackmail.”

Morgana looked back and forth between them as they stared at each other.

“Well then,” Elijah finally said. “I have my work cut out for me, don’t I?”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Blackmailing the Original family, Sophie, really?” Morgana sighed.

“Jane-Anne is dead, Morgana, and Marcel is still tormenting us,” Sophie replied.

“I hope you know what you’re doing. Klaus is not someone you wanna piss off, so _please_ , for the love of all that is holy, watch how you phrase things.”

“What is it with you two?”

“It’s…complicated.”

“Morgana?”

She turned. “Hello, Klaus.”

“Are you behind all this?” he demanded.

She made a face. “I only just found out myself, thank you very much. I don’t go around kidnapping pregnant women.”

She looked pointedly at Sophie as she said this, but was ignored. The rest of the witches entered with the werewolf. She didn’t look pleased to see Klaus.

“And what is this?” he asked.

“She’s pregnant, Klaus,” Morgana whispered. “It’s yours.”

“No,” he replied. “It’s impossible.”

“I said the same thing myself,” Elijah said.

“This is a lie.” He pointed his finger at the werewolf, then looked around at everyone. “You are all lying! Vampires cannot procreate!”

“But werewolves can,” Morgana cut in. He turned to her.

“You’re the Original Hybrid, Klaus,” she continued. “Born a werewolf, made a vampire. This pregnancy is one of Mother Nature’s many loopholes.”

Klaus rounded on the werewolf. “You’ve been with someone else, admit it!”

Morgana threw her hand up, making Klaus hit an invisible wall as she finally spoke.

“Hey, I’ve spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think I’m carrying some magical miracle baby. Don’t you think I would’ve fessed up if it wasn’t yours?”

“My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy,” Sophie said.

He turned to her.

“Because of Jane-Anne’s sacrifice,” she continued. “The lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them safe.”

Her expression hardened and she slowly stalked past him. “Or we can kill them. If you don’t help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won’t live long enough to see her first maternity dress.”

“Wait, what?” the werewolf—Hayley—said.

“The hell, Sophie?!” Morgana shouted.

“Enough of this,” Elijah interrupted. “If you want Marcel dead, he’s dead. I’ll do it myself.”

“No, we can’t, not yet,” Sophie insisted. “We have a clear plan we need to follow, and there are rules.”

Morgana winced, knowing this wasn’t going to end well.

Klaus turned around. “How dare you command me, threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses! This is a pathetic deception! I won’t hear any more lies!”

He stalked past Elijah.

“Niklaus!” Elijah stopped him. Klaus turned.

“Listen,” Elijah whispered.

Klaus faced Hayley, watching as she rubbed her stomach.

Morgana watched his face as he listened to the baby’s heartbeat. She watched as his expression changed from one of anger to shock and awe and…joy? Was that a trace of joy?

Whatever it was, it left as quick as it came. His face hardened as he looked around at everyone.

“Kill her and the baby,” he growled. “What do I care?”

And he was gone. Morgana pinched the bridge of her nose.

Hayley panicked. “Screw this, I’m out of here.”

She tried to leave, but the witches blocked her. Morgana stepped forward, ready to attack.

“No one touches the girl,” Elijah said. “I’ll fix this.”

Sophie nodded, and he was gone.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Sophie Deveraux, are you out of your mind?!” Morgana shouted. “You kidnapped a pregnant girl and now you’re threatening to kill both her and the baby?!”

“Marcel and his vampires are out of control,” Sophie replied. “Something had to be done.”

“And the solution is to bring in more vampires?” Agnes asked.

“These aren’t just any vampires, Agnes. They’re the Originals.”

“What makes you think you can control the hybrid?”

“No one can control Klaus,” Morgana said, glaring at Sophie. “Not even the mighty Sophie Deveraux.”

“Morgana is correct.” Elijah had come back.

“Frankly,” he continued, walking into the mausoleum. “I’m not entirely certain I can either. But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question: what prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?”

Sophie grabbed a needle from a doll on the wall, showed it off, and pricked her hand.

“Ow! What the hell?!” Hayley yelped. Her hand was bleeding.

Morgana looked at Sophie, then at Hayley, realization dawning on her.

“The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed?” Sophie began. “It didn’t just confirm the pregnancy.”

“You’re linked,” Morgana whispered.

“Yes. So anything that happens to me, happens to her, which means her life is in my hands. Klaus may not care about his own child, but it’s very clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt Hayley, or worse, to ensure that I have your attention, I will.”

Elijah smirked. “You would dare threaten an Original?”

“I have nothing to lose.”

Elijah stopped smirking, realizing she was serious.

“You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind,” Sophie declared.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The bell tolled, signaling it was midnight. Morgana was glaring hard at Sophie.

“His time is up,” Agnes announced.

“Thank you Sherlock,” Morgana muttered.

“What’re you gonna do now, Sophie?” Agnes ignored her.

Sophie stood. “I’m gonna do what I said I was gonna do.”

“What, kill the girl?” Morgana snapped. “Kill yourself, Sophie? Is that what you’re gonna do? Because so help me, Sophie Deveraux, if you even _try_ hurting that poor girl—the girl you _kidnapped_ \--or the baby I will personally unleash Hell on you.”

She took a deep breath as Sophie glanced away.

“Klaus does not care about the child,” Agnes added.

“I do.”

“And he’s back,” Morgana muttered. “Took you long enough.”

Elijah was carrying something looking suspiciously like a wrapped body. He laid it down.

“And I bring proof of my intent to help you,” he said. “The body of your fallen friend, which I procured from Marcel himself.”

“Jane-Anne,” Sophie breathed, kneeling next to her sister.

“May she be granted peace,” Elijah continued, standing. “Klaus will agree to your terms. I just need a little more time.”

“You had your time,” Agnes replied. “It’s passed.”

“Shut up, Agnes,” Sabine snapped.

“For now, accept the deal,” he insisted. “The girl and child remain unharmed, or Klaus will kill you all.”

He walked away. Then he paused and turned around.

“And I will help him.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Klaus did, indeed, agree.

Morgana stood next to Hayley while the rest of the witches performed the ritual needed to put Jane-Anne to rest. She nudged her.

“If you need anything,” she whispered. “Or you feel threatened, or you just need to talk, call me.”

She handed her a piece of paper.

“And I’m Morgana, by the way.”

“Hayley. Thank you.”

They shook hands, and went back to observing the ceremony.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana led Hayley out of the mausoleum.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what kind of name is Morgana?” Hayley asked.

Morgana smiled. “At the time, it was a less unusual name. I think it makes me sound like a mysterious badass, to be honest. ‘Come see Morgana, she’ll tell you your future.’”

They chuckled as they came to the gate of the cemetery, where Elijah was waiting.

“Good luck,” she said. “I think you’re gonna need all you can get.”

“Stay out of trouble,” he replied.

“Only if you follow suit.”

She kissed his cheek and began walking away.

“See you around. Come visit Rousseau’s some time.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana entered her apartment. She was so ready to go to bed. Grendel was waiting for her.

“Hey bud,” she greeted. “Guess what? The Originals are back in town.”

He blinked at her, and she felt his mild surprise. She sat on her bed and took her shoes off.

“I know, right? Marcel is not going to be happy. Hopefully he doesn’t take it out on the witches, but I don’t think I’ll be holding my breath.”

He jumped on the bed next to her and she scratched his chin. His purrs sent a wave a calmness over her.

“It’s been a while since I’ve gotten caught up in Mikaelson drama. This should be fun.”


	2. House of the Rising Son

"So I told him to shut up or get out," Morgana finished her story of an unruly customer.

She and Sophie were getting Rousseau's ready for the night. Cooking, cleaning, making sure the bar was stocked.

"I'm gonna get some more glasses for the bar," she said, going to the back.

She took her time. Things had quieted down for the time being. She wished she could just relax, enjoy the temporary peace. But that's exactly why she couldn't enjoy it: It was only a matter of time until something happened. Again.

"Seriously, Marcel?" She heard Sophie call out. "Trying to scare me? I had nothing to do with the attack on your guys last night!"

Morgana made her way back quickly and quietly. Sophie had gone quiet, and that scared her. She came out just in time to see a blonde woman holding Sophie's arm up.

"Sophie Deveraux," the woman said. "My brother, Elijah, told me about you. Know who I am?"

"Let her go, Rebekah," Morgana called.

Rebekah looked at her, then gave a half smile.

"Morgana, dear, how are you?" She greeted.

"Good, and even better once you let her go."

She did so. Morgana smiled, relaxing as she approached her old friend and hugged her.

"How've you been?" She asked.

"I will be better once I get out of this city," Rebekah replied.

"What brings you by, then?"

Rebekah looked at Sophie. "We need to talk."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They wandered through the cemetery as Rebekah explained.

"So, if I had to guess, given Klaus' history, Elijah has a dagger in his chest. It's a magical object, you're witches. Do a locator spell, locate the dagger, locate Elijah."

"I can't use magic," Sophie said. "It's punishable by death. Marcel's rules."

"Marcel?" Rebekah scoffed. "What do you think I'm going to do to you if you don't give me what I want?"

"Absolutely nothing," Morgana snapped.

"I've been linked," Sophie said. "So anything you do to me, you do to Hayley."

"Who?" Rebekah asked.

They looked at her.

"Oh, right, the mumzy. Well, luckily for you, Elijah seems to care about her, otherwise I'd break your neck right here.”

She looked around. “How did Marcel get so bloody powerful anyway? He wasn't like this when I left a hundred years ago."

"Marcel has a way to tell whenever there's magic done in the Quarter," Sophie explained. "The how isn't relevant."

"I'll tell you what's not bloody relevant: A coven of witches who can't do magic! Here's an idea: Move away!"

"We practice ancestral magic. This cemetery is filled with the remains of our witch ancestors. Without access to them, we're powerless."

Rebekah looked at Morgana, who shook her head.

"I've already tried with just the elements," she said. "But even that almost got me killed. Best I can do is be subtle. Killing someone isn't exactly subtle."

"Besides," Sophie interjected. "If we run, we're leaving our legacy behind. Our home, our family."

"Well, family's overrated," Rebekah sighed.

She sat down on a set of small steps. "Look at me. I'm back in a city that's given me nothing but heartache, looking for a brother who's hell-bent on protecting a baby I don't care about."

"You're here, aren't you?" Morgana said.

"I'm here for Elijah," Rebekah insisted. "The instant I find him, I'm gone. He was the one who idiotically believed would be Niklaus' redemption. And now he's missing, probably at the hands of Klaus himself."

She looked at them. "And you were foolish enough to believe that Elijah could convince Klaus to go against Marcel--"

"Hey," Morgana interrupted. "I didn't know about Sophie's little plan until Elijah showed up. Besides that, I'm not stupid, Rebekah. Everyone knows Klaus and Marcel have history."

"Klaus sired Marcel, so what?" Sophie asked.

"Marcel is not just some guy Klaus turned into a vampire," Rebekah explained. "Klaus loved him like a son. I was there the day they met. We were burying Emil, the governor's only son. Or so we thought. Turns out the governor had another son, from a mother that he owned. Klaus saw himself in the boy. He remembered how our father used to beat him. He, too, was the bastard child of a man who saw him as nothing but a beast.”

She stood. “And that is why your plan will fail. All you've done is bring back together two long-lost souls. Without Elijah between them, who knows what they'll do."

She walked away, leaving Sophie and Morgana looking after her.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana crossed the street. She glanced around, feeling uneasy as always. She bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" She quickly apologized. "Hayley?"

"You’re that witch from the other night," Hayley replied. "Morgana, right?"

"Yeah. What are you doing in Quarter? Are you crazy? This is a no wolf zone, you'll be killed on sight, and that's if you're lucky."

She beckoned her to follow. "I'll make sure no one sees you."

"Why are you helping me?" Hayley asked.

"An old friend helped me remember the importance of women protecting each other a while back," Morgana explained.

She took Hayley to Rousseau's, making sure no one was following. They went to the back of the restaurant.

"Have you been staying at the old plantation?" She asked.

"Yeah," Hayley replied. "How did you know?"

Morgana half smiled. "I used to visit before they left."

She cleared her throat. "Anyway, go out around the back here. Take two lefts and you'll be on the outer edge of the Quarter. When you get to the first intersection, go right and stay on the path until you get to the plantation."

She paused. "I can come with you if you want."

Hayley shook her head. "No, thank you."

"Alright. My offer still stands, by the way. Be careful."

She nodded and went on her way. Morgana could only hope she got home soon. And safe.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana swallowed hard. Bracing herself, she approached Klaus at a table at the restaurant. Of course he had to come in during her shift. Why couldn't he have come during Sophie's? Or Cami's? Actually, it was better that Cami was off tonight. Marcel seemed to fancy her, and who knows how Klaus would use that to his advantage.

She kept her face neutral, not willing to risk any possible chance of a slip up. But hell, he looked good.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"Hello to you, too, love," he replied, smirking.

She watched him, hoping she didn't look as uneasy as she felt.

"You gonna order? I got other customers to get to."

He searched her face. She turned, beginning to walk away, when he grabbed her wrist. She grabbed onto his and twisted his arm, freeing herself as she leaned in close.

"I might not be able to do magic, Niklaus," she whispered into his ear. "But I'm not completely defenseless. You of all people should know; you made sure I never would be."

She released him and walked away.

"Bring a bottle of scotch," Klaus called.

Morgana saw Marcel enter the bar. He didn't look happy as he stormed up to Klaus.

She called on Air, using it to listen in on their conversation. She could get away with it if she was careful.

"I know that face," Klaus said. "Woman trouble."

"You're a dick, you know that?" Marcel snapped. "Why didn't you tell me your sister's back in town?"

"Well, I thought it might be more amusing for you to find out for yourself."

"Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"Only that she's grown considerably more insane in the last century."

"Or maybe that it was her who killed my guys?"

"Doubtful. Unless that biker bar is frequented by small-town high school quarterbacks, I can't imagine she'd be interested."

Marcel's phone began ringing.

"Yeah?"

Morgana tried, but she couldn't hear what the caller was saying.

"Get a couple nightwalkers to run it down. Bring me back its head."

"Well," Klaus said. "I guess that solves the mystery of the murdered riffraff. At least my sister's in the clear."

"About that. I don't have time for Mikaelson family drama. You're my guest. Keep your sister in line."

Morgana glanced over just in time to see Marcel leaving.

"I'd have a greater chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw!" Klaus called.

Morgana called off Air, making sure to thank it. She was also using the routine to keep herself from snorting. No one needed to know she'd listened in.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana walked up behind Klaus and tapped his shoulder. He spun around, smirking when he saw her.  
"Can't get enough of me?" He flirted.

"I got my fill a century ago," she retorted. "Now shut up and listen to me."

He scowled.

"Look," she began. "As long as Marcel ends up out of the equation, I don't care how you do it."

She leaned in close, poking her finger into his chest hard.

"But if you hurt Sophie, or Hayley, or your siblings, or Cami while doing it, we're going to have a little chat."

"How dare you threaten me, you of all people should know better, Morgana," he growled, flashing his hybrid eyes at her.

Morgana called on Air and used it to choke him a little. Not enough to kill him (though that wouldn't last if she did), but just enough to make him extremely uncomfortable.

"You of all people should know better than to piss me off, Niklaus," she spat. "Watch yourself."

She turned and walked away. She didn't let go of him until she was far enough away that he couldn't vamp speed to her.


	3. Tangled Up In Blue

Morgana and Sophie walked up to Rebekah in front of the Jardin Gris.

"Oh, so glad you could make it," she said. "Elijah only lies daggered and rotting whilst you two dilly-dally."

"Hey," Morgana snapped. "We don't have the luxury of vamp speed, Rebekah. And do not tell me to magic us here. Do I look like Regina Mills to you?"

"What do you want?" Sophie interrupted.

"Hayley was attacked last night by Marcel's crew," Rebekah said.

Morgana cursed. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine. But she only made one stop. Whoever saw her here ratted her out. Watch and learn."

She strutted into the shop, Morgana and Sophie following close behind.

Katie came out from the back with a box. She smiled when she saw Morgana and Sophie.

"Hey girls," she greeted.

"Hey, Katie," they replied.

Rebekah held up a necklace.

"That's filled with marigold," Katie said. "Great for attracting the opposite sex. It would look awesome on you."

"I very seriously doubt that," Rebekah replied. 

She slowly approached her. "Do you have any others, one with, say, I don't know, wolfsbane, perhaps?"

Morgana saw Katie hesitate. And if she noticed, Rebekah definitely did. Dread filled her stomach.

"Wolfsbane?" Katie asked. "Why would you want that?"

She put some stuff on the counter. Rebekah grabbed her by the neck.

"Please do not play dumb with me."

She slammed her on the counter, still choking her.

"Rebekah!" Morgana shouted.

Rebekah shoved Katie further on the counter.

"I just sold a werewolf some herbs, that's all," Katie choked out.

"Are you lying to me, Katie?" Rebekah asked. "I suggest you answer my question honestly."

Katie looked at Sophie. "Sophie!"

"Just answer the question, Katie, please," Sophie begged.

"Yes, I told someone. But you don't understand. I love him."

Rebekah let go of Katie's throat. Then she threw her to the floor and lifted her foot, hovering the heel over Katie's throat.

"And tell me, who is this vampire Romeo of yours?" Rebekah asked.

Katie didn't respond. Rebekah lowered her foot so her heel was touching Katie's throat.

"Shall I count to three?"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana massaged her temples. Katie had spilled, so Rebekah let her go. They were all outside the store now. Sophie was talking to Katie, but Morgana was only half paying attention. Her focus was more on Rebekah.

She was standing a little ways away with her back towards them. She put her phone up to her ear, and Morgana called on Air.

"Luckily she's just a kid and she doesn't know anything about us and what we're up to," Rebekah was saying. "Do you wanna hear the part that's gonna please you the most?"

Pause.

"She's in love with someone in Marcel's inner circle. Guess who it is."

Pause.

"Two points for you. Thierry is fraternizing with the enemy."

Pause.

"I told you you'd be pleased."

Morgana stopped listening and took a deep breath. Even though Katie seemed to be out of danger for now, Morgana couldn't shake the feeling of dread still in her stomach. And she sensed it was about to get worse.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Are you out of your mind?" Sophie demanded. "No way!"

Rebekah had taken her and Morgana back with her to the plantation. They were all sitting down in the living room. Morgana and Sophie sat next to each other on the sofa. Klaus and Rebekah sat in armchairs, Klaus across from Morgana, and Rebekah across from Sophie.

"It's very simple," Rebekah said. "We need you to perform a teeny tiny locator spell to help us find our brother."

"Practicing magic in this town is the equivalent of signing your own death certificate," Morgana replied.

"You get caught, and you get killed," Sophie agreed.

"Yes, about that," Klaus said. "It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal--Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic."

"Girl about yay high," Rebekah said, raising her hand just above her head. "Cute as a button, anger issues."

Morgana stared at Rebekah, eyes widening.

"Davina?" Sophie asked. "Where have you seen her?"

"I don't know," Rebekah replied. "The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind."

"Let me cut to the chase," Klaus cut in. "Davina has Elijah. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is. Ergo, we need magic."

"Davina would sense it," Sophie argued.

"Unless of course," Rebekah said. "Another witch, a traitor to the cause--Katie, for example--was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would create a smokescreen, concealing your very small spell from Davina."

Morgana frowned.

"Katie doesn't deserve to die," Sophie argued, shaking her head.

Klaus slammed his hands on the table and stood up. He took a step forward just as Morgana stood up as well. She glared at him, silently daring him to come closer. A sudden breeze blew through the room. He glared back, but stayed put.

"I'll do it," she said.

He ignored her and pointed at Sophie.

"You're in no position to be so principled," he said. "You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead? Known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic, who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee?"

"She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi," Sophie said.

"And who, pray tell, of Marcel's valued inner circle manages his business at the docks?"

"Katie's boyfriend, Thierry."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana watched from the bar as Rebekah and Klaus entered the abattoir. She sipped her scotch, careful not to let them notice her right away. But, as always, Klaus did. She swore she could be invisible and he'd still know she was there.

They locked eyes, and for a moment she was transported back to a hundred years ago.

They were dancing together at a party at the abattoir. A band was playing, people were drinking and enjoying themselves. She couldn't have been happier.

Morgana ripped herself out of the memory by looking away. She drained the last of the contents in her glass looked back over.

Rebekah was talking to Cami, and Klaus was approaching. Morgana decided she should too.

"You clean up pretty well yourself," Cami was saying.

"Don't fall for the suit and smile, Cami," Morgana warned, looping her arm through Cami's. "He's the devil in disguise."

"You three chat," Rebekah said. "I need booze."

She walked off to the bar. Klaus offered his arm to Morgana. Heeding her glare, he quickly offered it to Cami instead.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"Okay," she agreed, taking his arm with her free one.

They leaned against a table watching Rebekah and Marcel at the bar.

"The guy of hers Rebekah was talking about," Cami said. "I'm sensing that would be Marcel."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Klaus replied. "Ancient history."

"I'm beginning to think your sister is a bit of a bitch."

Morgana smiled and Klaus laughed.

"It's as though she invented the term," he said.

Morgana noticed Marcel looking over at them. She tapped Cami's arm.

"I'll see you around," she said. "Take care."

She walked away, feeling Klaus practically stepping on her feet.

"Personal space," she hissed.

"You look stunning," he replied.

She turned around, eyebrows raised above her mask.

"Thank you," she said.

They stared at each other for the longest moment. Klaus offered her his hand.

"Care to dance?" He asked.

Morgana knew she should decline. Dancing with him was an invitation to memories she'd rather not recall right now. And yet her mind didn't seem to be in sync with her body anymore.

She found herself placing her hand in his. Before she even realized what was happening, they were swaying to the music. Her arms around his neck and his around her waist.

"It's been a long time, Morgana," he said.

"A century is a long time," she replied.

Morgana felt something sparking in her chest, something she hadn't felt for a long time

They stopped moving. She watched as Klaus slowly moved his head forward, and she did the same. Right before their lips touched, Morgana's head caught up with her heart, and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she breathed.

She turned, refusing to look at him.

"Morgana--" he began.

But she was already walking away, leaving him staring after her.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana walked into the cemetery. Something told her something was up.

She turned a corner and saw Sophie coming her way.

"Hey, Soph," she greeted.

"Hey," Sophie replied.

"Did something happen?"

Sophie nodded. "Katie's dead."

Morgana froze. "What? How?"

"She was attacked by a vampire at a rousting at the Cauldron. Thierry killed him."

Morgana groaned. "She used magic."

Sophie nodded. "Morgana, there's more."

She paused. "Katie asked me for help. I helped give her the magic she needed to try to save Thierry. While she was doing that I did a locator spell, but she died before I could finish it."

Morgana narrowed her eyes. "That's seems awfully convenient, Sophie."

Sophie didn't meet her gaze.

"Sophie Deveraux," Morgana growled. "Did you know that was going to happen?"

She didn't respond.

"Tell me, Sophie!"

The wind picked up, whipping their hair around their faces.

Sophie nodded. Morgana cursed.

"I told you I would do it! I told you I would be the distraction!"

"I didn't have a choice, Morgana!"

"You always have a choice, Sophie! You should have trusted me! And don't use the Mikaelsons threats as an excuse! You're linked to Hayley, so they can't make good on their threats!"

She got close to Sophie and poked her chest hard.

"Katie died tonight," she hissed. "That's on you."

And with that, she stormed off into the night.


	4. Girl in New Orleans

Morgana's phone dinged. She pulled it out and opened it, seeing a new message from Hayley.

_you said if I ever needed anything to let you know, I need your help_

_At the bayou doctor, hurry_

She quickly grabbed her jacket and texted Rebekah.

 _think Hayley's in trouble, headed to bayou doctor_  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana caught up just as Rebekah broke someone's neck. She stopped next to her and bent over, trying to catch her breath.

"How did you find me?" Hayley asked.

"Text," Morgana wheezed.

"That got us halfway," Rebekah said. "Vamping here did the rest."

"I thought she was a witch," Hayley replied.

"I am," Morgana confirmed.

She straightened. "Who are they?"

"Witches, warlocks, whatever."

Rebekah spun around. Morgana and Hayley looked with her and saw flashlights headed for them. A lot.

Morgana called Fire, carefully holding a fireball in each hand. Rebekah turned to Hayley.

"There's more of them," she said. "Run!"

Morgana glanced behind her and saw Hayley book it.

"If I had a dollar for every mess my family has gotten me into," Rebekah muttered.

"Bill Gates would have nothing on us," Morgana replied.

Suddenly Rebekah had two arrows in her chest, and she went down.

"Rebekah!" Morgana shouted. She heard Hayley echo her cry somewhere behind her.

She threw the fireballs and turned and ran. She caught up with Hayley and turned back around, flames in hand.

"Keep going!" She yelled.

She threw two more fireballs. She called another when an arrow penetrated her left shoulder. She yelped and fell to her knees, barely registering the impact.

 _Tranquilizer_ , was the last thing that went through her mind before darkness overtook her.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Morgana!"

Morgana bolted up and looked around. Her gaze landed on Rebekah.

"Where's Hayley?" She asked.

"I don't know," Rebekah replied. "She was gone when I woke up."

Morgana cursed and stood up, wincing at the sharp pain shooting through her shoulder.

"That needs to be taken out," Rebekah said.

"I got it," she replied. "Start looking for Hayley."

"Morgana--"

"Please, Bekah. I've had worse, I'll be fine."

Rebekah frowned. Morgana opened her mouth to keep insisting, blinked, and she was gone.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Wow!" Rebekah said. "You abandoned your quest for power to help out your family. Having an off day?"

"Who took her, Rebekah?" Klaus asked.

Morgana had caught up with Rebekah at the clinic after taking care of the arrow. She was currently trying to clean the wound with the ever-so-lovely soundtrack of Mikaelson sibling bickering.

"Would you two shut up!" She snapped.

They looked at her, clearly shocked. She went back to tending to her shoulder, grabbing some more alcohol and cotton balls.

A shadow fell over her and a hand took the cotton ball from her.

"Let me, love," Klaus murmured.

Morgana chose not to say anything this time. Having someone else clean the wound was probably better since she couldn't really see what she was doing. Plus she just didn't feel like arguing right now.

Suddenly a howl came from outside. They all looked at each other and rushed out the door.

Hayley was there, looking dazed and dirty.

"Hayley!" Klaus exclaimed. "What happened? Tell me what happened."

"I don't remember," she said.

"There's not a scratch on you."

"One of the perks of being a werewolf, remember?"

"No, not that fast."

Rebekah went over to Hayley and wrapped an arm around her, guiding her to the steps of the building.

"Leave her alone," she said.

They sat down, and Morgana joined them.

"It's the baby," Rebekah said. "The vampire blood, Klaus' vampire blood, in your system. It can heal any wound."

"Your own child healed you," Morgana said.

"How did you escape?" Rebekah asked. "Outnumbered, unarmed? Those men were ripped to shreds!"

"I think it was the wolf," Hayley replied quietly. "I think it's trying to protect me."

Klaus pointed at her. "The witches were supposed to protect you! When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux--"

"It wasn't Sophie!" Morgana shouted.

"It was Agnes," Hayley added.

"Fine!" Klaus said. "Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me! I'll slaughter the lot of them!"

"Not if Elijah gets there first," Rebekah replied.

"Elijah?" Hayley asked. "Did you find him?"

"He's been in touch, and he has a plan. All he asks is that we take care of you."

"Hey, so, can we go home now? I'd really like to sleep for a few days."

Klaus nodded, and the girls stood up. Hayley took a step forward and swayed. Klaus quickly caught her.

"Whoa, I've got you, love," he said. "I've got you."

They walked back to the car.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"And where do you think you're going?" Klaus demanded.

They'd taken Hayley back to the plantation. Now that she was safe, Morgana was ready to leave.

She sighed. "Home."

"Absolutely not."

She turned around. He was walking down the porch steps, determination written all over his face. Morgana raised her eyebrow.

"And why do you care, O Mighty King?" She deadpanned.

Klaus scowled. "You're injured."

"My driving skills are unhindered, I assure you."

"Regardless, you are staying here tonight and that's final."

"And what are you going to do if I refuse, Niklaus? Dagger me and lock me in a box? Hand me over to Marcel? I'm not staying here, and that is final."

"If you insist on being so stubborn--"

"Look in a mirror and say that."

"--then I'll drive you myself."

"No."

Klaus blinked. Morgana stood her ground.

"The number of people who know where I live are very few. Meaning only me and Grendel. I intend to keep it that way."

"What's so important about keeping your home unknown?"

"I never know when Marcel will come for me."

She turned and walked to her car, the one they'd used to get to the plantation in the first place. When she was almost there, she turned around to say something.

And just like that, Klaus was in front of her. Morgana stumbled backward, startled, and he caught her, wrapping his arm around her waist. He pulled her close, just like they'd been at the party.

Her breathed hitched in her throat at the sudden change in proximity. She instinctively gripped his shoulders. One moment passed.

Two moments passed.

Three moments passed.

Morgana blinked, and pulled away, slightly surprised Klaus let her. She took a step back and hit the car's driver door.

Not saying anything, she unlocked and opened it, ready to climb inside. But the she remembered something.

She turned around and took a step forward. Right in front of him, she paused, and slapped him.

"That is for Katie," she spat.

She spun back around, got in her car and sped off. She glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Klaus standing there, looking shocked.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana entered her apartment. Grendel immediately padded up to her.

"Hey, bud," she greeted, closing the door behind her.

She walked to the kitchen, where he jumped on the counter. As soon as she got close enough, he sniffed the bandage on her shoulder.

"It's fine now," she said. "Sorry about leaving so fast. Hayley was in trouble. She and the baby are fine now."

Morgana got a glass of water and starter changing into her pajamas.

"I wish things were a lot simpler, Grendel."

He purred at her, jumping on the bed. She crawled under the covers, letting Grendel curl up in front of her. She rubbed behind his ears until she fell asleep.


	5. Sinners and Saints

Morgana laughed. "So I told him where he could put he tomatoes."

She and Sophie set down the produce boxes they were carrying. They failed to notice a certain hybrid waiting for them.

They only noticed him when he grabbed them and vamp sped them to the plantation.

"What in the hell?!" Morgana demanded as she was thrown into a chair. She noticed Rebekah sitting on the armrest of the couch in front of them.

"We had a deal!" Klaus shouted, pointing at Sophie. "You protect my unborn child, I dismantle Marcel's army.”

He sat down on the couch. “And whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Hayley to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches."

"I told you it wasn't Sophie!" Morgana yelled. "I would sense her magic!"

"Besides, Hayley and I are linked, remember?" Sophie added. "She dies, I die."

"Then who were they?" Rebekah asked.

"They were a faction of extremists. Sabine stupidly told them about a vision she had about the baby."

"What kind of vision?" Klaus asked.

"She has them all the time," Morgana replied. "Completely open to interpretation."

"I'm guessing she's wrong on this one," Sophie said.

"Well how, may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted?" Klaus asked.

Sophie hesitated. "Pretty much that your baby would bring death to all witches."

He smiled. "Ah, well. I grow fonder of this child by the second."

Morgana massaged her temples.

"Sophie, Morgana, look," Rebekah started. "I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson miracle baby whilst he tries to win your witch Davina's loyalty. Why don't you just tell me how extreme this faction is?”

"Elijah is talking to Davina?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah," Rebekah replied. "As we speak, I imagine.”

"She'll have a lot to say about that crowd," Morgana said.

"Do tell," Klaus replied.

She and Sophie exchanged looks.

"We weren't always advocates for the witches," Morgana began. "There are very few I've ever actually liked over the years."

"My sister was devoted, like our parents, and our upbringing was very strict, which drove me nuts," Sophie added. "The minute I turned 21, I left the Quarter to travel and play. But I wanted to be a chef, so I came back to Rousseau's."

"One night we were having fun," Morgana continued. "And Jane-Anne came in. She told us that the elders were going through with the Harvest."

"What the bloody hell is a Harvest?" Rebekah asked.

"It's a ritual our coven does every three centuries so that the bond to our ancestral magic is restored. We appease our ancestors, they keep our ancestral magic flowing."

"And why haven't I heard of this?" Klaus asked.

"Because, Lord Know It All, the Harvest always seemed like a myth," Morgana replied. "A story passed on through generations, like Noah's ark, or the Buddha walking on water. The kind some people took literally and some don't."

"They had the girls of our community preparing for months," Sophie said. "Four would be chosen for the Harvest. They said it was an honor, that they were special. I thought it was a myth."

"Was it?" Rebekah asked.

One look at Sophie's guilt-ridden face was all it took for Morgana to look away. Her own guilt suddenly overwhelmed her, and she bit the inside of her cheek.

Suddenly Klaus' phone rang. Morgana's guilt was shoved aside and replaced with curiosity. They all watched as he stood and answered it, walking around the back of the couch.

"Marcel," Klaus said. "Bit early in the day for you, isn't it?"

Morgana contemplated calling Air, but it was almost certain the others would find out about that little trick. She decided it wasn't worth it.

"Rather you than me," he continued. "All that responsibility seems like such a bore."

He turned and walked back to the front of the couch.

"Dead witches in the bayou. Sounds like less of a problem and more like a cause for celebration."

Morgana looked at Klaus, then at Sophie, shocked.

"Oh, why not. Haven't been to the bayou in ages. I'm on my way."

He hung up.

Hayley walked in the room, holding a mug.

"You can't go out there now," Sophie said. "I need to gather the witches' remains and consecrate them. If I don't get to them before sundown, we'll lose the link to their magic."

"Those witches tried to kill Hayley," Klaus argued. "I'd prefer for Marcel's informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, to her, or to...you know."

He pointed to Hayley's stomach.

"That."

"You're all class," Hayley said.

"Isn't he though?" Morgana replied.

He pointed at Sophie. "Stay put. And save the rest of your story till I return."

And with that, he walked out.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana approached the entrance of the mausoleum. She sighed. Keeping Klaus from killing or harming Sophie was getting harder.

"Could you two be more idiotic?" Rebekah's voice came from just inside.

Morgana turned the corner. Not only was Rebekah there, but Hayley as well.

"How in the name--I was back--wow," she stammered.

She crossed her arms. "So let me guess: Hayley wants to come, and Rebekah's here because she promised Elijah she'd watch over her."

She saw Sophie nodding from behind Hayley.

"It's not happening," Rebekah said. "You heard Klaus, he and Marcel are headed right where you're going."

"So distract them," Hayley replied. "Because unless you wanna lock a hormonal pregnant woman in a tomb, I'm coming with you. And wouldn't Elijah be mad if he hears that the baby and I died of asphyxiation?"

Morgana ducked her head to hide her smile.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They marched through the bayou. Hayley was in front, followed by Rebekah, Sophie and Morgana. Rebekah was on the phone with Klaus.

"What is all that dreadful hillbilly ruckus in the background?" Rebekah asked.

Pause.

"Well, order up a few rounds of moonshine and steer clear of the dead witches for a few. The witch and Morgana are on a burial mission--"

"Her name is Sophie," Morgana hissed.

"--your baby mama is on a spirit quest and I'm keeping Elijah's promise to keep her safe, so stall, please?"

She hung up.

"So this Harvest thingy," Rebekah said. "Tell me more about it."

"Klaus said to wait," Sophie argued.

"Technically he also said not to come out here, so I think that argument is void," Morgana replied.

"We're here," Hayley said.

And there was no mistaking it. Bodies were laying on the ground, torn to bloody pieces. Morgana stopped and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened them, stepping forward to help Sophie.

"You okay?" Sophie asked quietly.

"I'm over 400 years old, and yet there are some things that still manage to make me sick," she replied.

"Whoa," Hayley said.

Morgana glanced up. Hayley wasn't looking at the bodies, so she approached her, Rebekah close behind her.

There was a massive imprint in the ground. It looked like a paw print.

"Is that a wolf track?" Sophie asked.

Suddenly they froze. Footsteps were heading in their direction. Morgana stepped in front of Hayley, making sure Sophie was still behind her.

"Who's there?" Rebekah called.

A man appeared. He looked confused.

"What the hell?" He said. "An Original?"

Before they could do anything, he was gone.

"How much you wanna bet that he's off to tell Marcel?" Morgana sighed.

Rebekah groaned. Morgana turned to see her pulling out her phone and walking away.

"Let's just get what we need and go," Morgana said.

She and Sophie quickly went to work and Morgana called on Air.

"Yes," Rebekah was saying. "And now that we've established that I am a failure as a sister, and a friend, and an Original, you should probably know he's on his way to Marcel right now to rat me out. Skinny guy in a hurry, looks like he saw a ghost."

Pause.

"I'm on my way."

Morgana looked up as Rebekah approached.

"Off to stop a snitch?" She asked.

Rebekah smiled.

"Well get on with it then. I'll take Hayley home."

"You're a darling," Rebekah said, and then she was gone.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, what happened with the Harvest?" Hayley asked.

She was leaning against a tree. Morgana and Sophie were still working.

"We were the only ones to question it," Morgana started. "We went to Kieran, the preacher at St. Anne's. He forbade it. But that didn't stop the witches."

She sighed. "Rumor has it that one of the witches put a hex on Kieran's nephew, a seminary student. It made him slowly lose his mind, and he killed the rest of the students and them himself. Kieran was completely heartbroken and left town. The Harvest went on."

"We tried to stop it, but it was impossible," Sophie said. "The moment Bastiana slit the first girl's throat, the other three started screaming."

"We tried to get through, but not even the elements could help," Morgana continued. "The second girl was killed.”

"When my niece was about to be next, Marcel and his vampires showed up and attacked," Sophie said. "But someone grabbed the knife and killed Monique."

"Only Davina was saved that night. The power from the rest of the girls went to her. It still has to be released back into the earth."

Morgana looked up at Hayley. "As far as I'm concerned, the whole ritual can die a fiery death and burn in Hell."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Night had fallen. Morgana and Sophie put the boxes in the back of Sophie's car, Hayley right behind them.

"Those people, all this, because of a vision about my baby neither of you think is true?" Hayley asked.

"Look, I love Sabine, but she's the witch equivalent of a drama queen," Sophie replied. "I've learned to take little stock in what she says. Or sees. Just kinda wish she'd kept her mouth shut."

"Besides," Morgana added. "Last year she had a vision that I would die in a fire a month from then. Still kicking."

She pulled out her car keys from her pocket and turned to Sophie. "I'm off."

They hugged.

"Stay safe," Sophie said.

"You too," Morgana replied.

She turned to Hayley and jerked her head in the direction of her car.

"Before Klaus has another tantrum."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rebekah poured them all drinks.

"I don't care if we have to get you a leash," she said. "That was your last trip to the bayou. What is it with you and those wolves anyway?"

She handed Morgana a glass.

"I feel like we're connected somehow," Hayley replied. "I don't know. Maybe it's just some pipe dream that I have of finding my real family out there. But sometimes, when I feel like it's me against the world, it keeps me going."

Rebekah handed her a glass. Morgana and Hayley stared at her for a moment.

"Oh, right," she said. She gulped down that glass and set it down. "Well, if you ask me, family's a pain in the behind. And as for being in it alone, how dare you. I don't ruin a perfectly fabulous pair of boots traipsing through the bayou for just anyone."

Hayley smiled, and so did Morgana. Rebekah gulped down a second drink just as Morgana set hers down.

The door opened behind them, and they turned to see Klaus enter.

"Nik, finally," Rebekah said. "What--"

She cut off abruptly. Morgana smiled a little. Elijah was back.

Rebekah ran to him and hugged him. Morgana did not miss the look he and Hayley shared. She glanced at her and saw her walking away.

Morgana looked past Rebekah and Elijah at Klaus, completely ignoring their conversation. She smiled at him and left the room in search of the bathroom.

Maybe there was some hope for Klaus after all.

Morgana entered the study behind Hayley. She leaned against the doorway and crossed her arms.

"Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie," Elijah began. "This story that Sophie Deveraux fabricated, this struggle for control of the French Quarter, this war between vampires and witches, wasn't over territory at all. This was over Davina. Eight months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne lost everything. Now, four months after that, a young pregnant girl wanders into their restaurant. Suddenly all hope is renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister can use you to find Davina. If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power. This is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone."

She massaged her temples, wondering how she would manage to convince them not to attack Sophie.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana pulled her jacket on, lost in her thoughts. The Harvest was horrible. Three girls were dead. But in order for it to be completed, in order for those girls to come back, Davina had to die. Was it worth it?

A hand touched her shoulder. She spun around to see Klaus.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

"I need to feed Grendel," she replied.

"Ah, yes, your familiar cat. Tell me, is he still as moody as before?"

"Only around strangers. He’s a sweetheart with me."

Thunder crashed, making her flinch. His face softened.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I'll be fine, thanks."

She turned and grabbed the door handle, but paused and looked over had shoulder.

"See you around."

And she was off sprinting through the deluge to the shelter of her car.


	6. Fruit of the Poisoned Tree

Morgana swung her legs. She was perched on the top of one of the tables in the back kitchen of Rousseau's. Sabine was leaning against it on her right. Sophie was cooking, so ingredients and utensils were scattered everywhere. The only reason Morgana wasn't sitting on any was because she'd sat down before Sophie had cluttered that area.

Sophie turned around to grab some veggies. She took one look at Morgana and made a face.

"I cook on there you know," she said.

"Don't get cranky with me now," Morgana replied, smiling. "I'm one of the few witches who still like you."

"Yeah, it's not like I'm trying to save the witch heritage or anything," Sophie muttered, stirring the contents of a large pot.

"They'll come around," Sabine reassured her. "They're just old school and scared."

Sophie turned and looked at her. "Scared of what? Your prophecy about the hybrid baby? Agnes and her freak show minions had a field day with that one."

Sabine shook her head. "I can't help what I see, Soph."

"Well if you're a psychic, I'm Martha Stewart."

Morgana laughed and hopped down to help her. They all froze when people in black masks suddenly surrounded them.

"What the--" Sabine was cut off by a backhand slap across her face. She fell and hit her head on the counter.

Sophie tried to fight them off, but one of the intruders blew a powder into her face, knocking her unconscious.

Morgana called Fire, but was hit on the back of the head before she could do anything.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What happened?"

Morgana groaned, blinking her eyes open. Remembering what happened, she shot to her feet, fireballs in each hand. She sighed in relief and extinguished them when she saw Elijah and Klaus.

"Agnes' men took Sophie," she said, helping Sabine up.

"Day one with you in charge, brother," Klaus said from the doorway. "And already the witch linked to Hayley has been abducted by zealots."

"Where is she?" Elijah asked.

"If I tell you where Agnes is, you'll just kill her," Sabine replied.

"Isn't that obvious?" Klaus retorted.

"Look, I know she's a little..."

"Crazy?" Morgana supplied.

"Yes, but she's our last living elder. That might not mean a lot to you, but it means plenty to us. The elders are the ones who can do the important spells."

"Like completing the Harvest ritual?" Elijah suggested.

"You know about that?" Sabine asked.

"Oh, you'd be astounded by the things I know."

Klaus approached. "Allow me to entertain you with today's list of priorities: One, unlink your friend Sophie so she no longer controls the fate of the woman carrying my child. Two, convince my brother to accept my heartfelt apologies for some recently dodgy behavior. Three..."

He paused. "There is no three."

"I believe what my brother is attempting to communicate here," Elijah interrupted. "is that neither the life of this elder, nor the Harvest ritual, nor your coven's magic are of any relevance to him whatsoever."

"As entertaining as this is," Morgana snapped. "I believe what they're attempting to communicate here is that they want answers."

She looked at Sabine and shrugged. "Trust me, they'll be out of your hair faster if you just talk this time."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana rushed forward, breaking Sophie's chains. They'd found her in the mausoleum.

She led her to a small stone and sat her down. "What happened?"

"Agnes stuck me with a needle," Sophie explained. "Cursed objects were created a long time ago. We use them so we don't get busted by Marcel for using magic. The one she used is called the Needle of Sorrows."

Morgana grew cold and clapped a hand over her mouth. She looked at the boys.

"That's used to kill a child in utero by raising the blood temperature," she whispered.

She stood and walked across the room, almost positive she was going to be sick.

"It will do what it's meant to by tonight's high tide," Sophie said. "And believe me, it will work. I saw her use a similar object on a kid who went mad and killed a bunch of priests."

"I'd like to have a chat with this Agnes," Klaus replied. "Where can I find her?"

"You won't," Morgana mumbled. "She has places all over the city to wait it out."

"That's precisely why we need to unlink you from Hayley," Elijah said. "No more danger toward her or the child."

"No, what?" Sophie argued, shaking her head. "If I am not linked to Hayley, I lose my leverage on you! We had a deal!"

"And if we don't unlink you, the baby will die, Sophie!" Morgana yelled. "There is no alternative. Your deal is done now, whether you like it or not."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elijah led them to Hayley's room. She was laying on the bed, and Rebekah was standing beside her.

"What the hell is she doing here?" She demanded, glaring at Sophie.

"I'm trying to help," Sophie sighed.

"Help? You're the reason we're in this bloody mess!"

"We don't have time to argue," Morgana growled.

"I may know a way to slow the fever down," Sophie said. "But I'm gonna need some special herbs. I'll text you a list."

Rebekah stared at Elijah. "Fine. Happy to play the fetch girl."

She stormed out.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Time had passed, too much time. They were out at the pool now. Hayley was sitting by the pool, a towel wrapped around her. Rebekah was standing near her, constantly checking her temperature. Morgana and Sophie were working with the herbs.

"She's burning up, we need to do this now," Elijah said, taking his jacket off.

"Get her in the water!" Sophie instructed.

"I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help," Rebekah said.

"Her temperature is sky high," Sophie replied. "The water, with the help of the herbs, should cool us down."

She got in the pool with Hayley and Elijah as Morgana sprinted to the other side, sticking her hands into the water. She called on Water and focused on cooling it down as much as she could.

Sophie handed Hayley the cup. "Drink this."

She looked at Elijah. "You're gonna have to get her heart rate down."

"And how do suggest I do that?" He asked.

"Hold her," Morgana called. "It's a natural remedy to slow the heart rate down and reduce blood pressure.”

"This is never gonna work," Rebekah muttered.

"Davina will break the link," Elijah replied. "We just need time."

Morgana closed her eyes and concentrated harder, bringing the water temperature down even further. Hayley started screaming.

"Come on, Davina," Morgana whispered.

Seconds passed, though they might as well have been hours.

"I just felt it lift," Sophie said.

Morgana opened her eyes and looked at Sophie, then at Hayley. Sophie pricked her palm with her earring...and nothing happened to Hayley. Morgana sighed in relief.

She took her hands, now nearly numb with cold, out of the water and pressed them to her forehead, a wave of nausea suddenly washing over her. She counted slowly to ten in her head, taking deep breaths.

When she finally raised her head, Elijah, Hayley and Rebekah were gone. Sophie walked up to her.

"You okay?" She asked.

Morgana nodded, standing up slowly. The moment she was straight, she swayed, but Sophie caught her.

"You sure about that?"

Morgana smiled. "I just need to sleep it off."

Sophie put Morgana's arm around her shoulders and led her inside. She laid back on the couch and closed her eyes.

"What happened?" Elijah asked.

"It takes a lot out of her to use the elements like that," Sophie explained quietly.

"She can still hear you," Morgana called. "I'll be fine as soon as I don't feel like I have a huge ass hangover."

"You may stay here if you need," he offered.

"No thank you. It'll go away in a minute."

It was quiet for a long moment, so she cracked open her eyes to see Elijah gone and Sophie frowning at her.

"There is no way you'll be able to drive to your place," she said.

Morgana waved her hand. "Yes I will. I've done it before, I can do it again. Nearly three centuries' worth of practice has me able to do more than you might think. Now fill me in, I know something happened while I was preoccupied."

Sophie stared at her a moment longer, clearly not buying the boast, which was all it was. Sighing, she gave in and told Morgana what had happened.

"I made Elijah promise that he wouldn't let Klaus kill Agnes."

Morgana slowly sat up. "I'm guessing he agreed?"

Sophie nodded.

Morgana winced. "I don't suppose you made him promise he wouldn't either?"

Sophie didn't respond. Morgana saw the light bulb come on behind her eyes.

"Sorry, Soph, but Agnes will be dead by morning, if she isn't already."

Sophie groaned. "We're so screwed!"

"Maybe in this moment, but I know you, Sophie. You'll figure something out. We'll figure something out.”

At that moment, Rebekah came in.

"You alright?" She asked.

Morgana nodded. "Just about to head home. Grendel won't be happy if I don't show by midnight."

"Well, I'm off as well."

Morgana stood, raising her eyebrows. "Leaving town?"

Rebekah nodded.

Morgana walked over and hugged her. "Call or text once in a while. Maybe we can meet up some time."

Rebekah smiled. "That'd be nice."

Morgana kissed her cheek. "Take care."

"You too."

And she was gone.

Morgana turned to Sophie.

"Right, I'm taking you home, then I'm gonna go lay in my nice warm bed with Grendel."

Hayley walked in the room at that moment. Morgana thought of something upon seeing her.

"Do you want me to stay until the guys come back?" She asked.

"No, that's alright," Hayley replied. "You look exhausted, you should go home and sleep."

Morgana smiled. "Only if you're sure."

Hayley nodded. Morgana turned to Sophie and jerked her head in the direction of the front door.

She turned back to Hayley. "You need anything, let me know."

She nodded.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana woke to Grendel’s paw pushing her cheek. She groaned, and suddenly the sound of her phone's incessant ringing registered in her brain. She rolled over, slapped her hand down on the nightstand and groped around until she found it.

"Hello," she slurred.

"Is Hayley with you?" Klaus asked. 

Suddenly she was wide awake. How the hell did he get her number?

"Wha? Klaus, what the he--"

"Is Hayley with you?"

"No, why--oh no. Please don't tell me she's missing."

Pause. "Marcel was at the plantation."

Her stomach flipped. "Klaus, tell me she wasn't alone."

Silence. She cursed.


	7. Bloodletting

Morgana, Klaus and Elijah had gone to the abattoir. Marcel had shown up at the plantation and Hayley was missing, so they thought it was obvious what had happened.

Morgana stopped at the entrance.

"You're not coming?" Klaus asked, pausing.

She shook her head. "There's no gala going on this time. If I, a witch, go into a place full of vampires, I'm screwed. To put it nicely. I'll hang around here. Just fill me in when you're done."

They hesitated a moment before turning back and walking in.

Of course, they didn't know that the briefing would be unnecessary. She had Air to thank for that. But she didn't quite trust her secret to anyone else just yet.

She called on Air the moment the roar of cheers echoing from inside suddenly stopped.

"Good evening," Klaus said. "I'd like a word."

"What do you think you're doing?" Marcel demanded.

"It appears that we've interrupted a collection of filthy amateurs," Elijah replied. "We've come for the girl. Give her to us, or we kill everyone here. Starting with you."

 _No sugarcoating then_ , she thought.

"You two got a lot of nerve coming into my home and making demands," Marcel said.

"Your home, is it?"

Ah, the Forever Bitter Blonde strikes again.

"The girl," Elijah snapped. "I will not ask again."

"I assume you're talking about Hayley?"

Morgana froze, focusing intently.

"Yay high, dark hair, bitchy attitude? Who is she, anyway?"

"She's an old friend," Klaus explained. "You know how sentimental I am about old friends."

"Well, I ain't got her. And before you start whining, I did pay her a little visit earlier tonight. I was feeling nostalgic, so I took a trip out to the plantation where I used to be a slave. And imagine my surprise when I find the Original family of vampire had taken up residence."

Morgana winced. Marcel was too suspicious for her liking. There was a loose string on the ball of yarn that was Klaus' plan, and Marcel was pulling hard.

"Your girl, Hayley, had answered the door, we exchanged hellos and that was it. You don't believe me? Look around. Hell, I'll even help you find her. But the question I'd ask is: If Hayley isn't here, where is she?"

Hold up everyone, we got Sherlock Holmes here asking the real questions.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Of course they would take their sweet ass time. Not like Hayley's still missing, so no rush. None whatsoever.

"Not the most attractive community, are they?" Elijah asked.

"You do realize they can hear you," Klaus replied.

"You do realize I don't care."

"You know Elijah, I liked you better in that box," Marcel commented. "But Klaus, my sire, you I owe the world. And I always show respect to my elders."

It took all Morgana's willpower not to snort.

"If your special lady friend is missing, you could benefit from the help of a witch. And since I control the witches in this town, I'll grant you one little locator spell. Sabine's the best guide in the Quarter. Need to find someone, I guarantee she's your girl."

Great. Now Klaus was really gonna be on her ass.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked.

Morgana tensed. Was Marcel leaving the compound?

"I hate to cut this short, but the sun's coming up soon. My nightwalkers need to get inside, and I have got a city to run. I leave you to track down your lost sheep."

"Can you find her?" Elijah asked.

"I can try," Sabine replied.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was morning now, which made Morgana even more uneasy than she already was. The rising sun meant fewer shadows, and fewer shadows meant fewer places to hide. Hopefully Klaus and Elijah finished before she was caught, otherwise how the hell would she explain her reason for loitering directly outside Marcel's place?

"She's in the back country," Sabine said. "Way up, past Houma, deep in the bayou."

"I don't suppose you could be more precise?" Elijah asked.

"What's the matter, Elijah?" Klaus replied. "You worried a bit of splashing about in the bog might ruin your expensive shoes?"

Morgana smiled.

"As a matter of fact, after my recent confinement, I could use a decent stroll through the countryside."

"There are stories of exiled werewolves," Sabine interrupted. "Encampments. If Hayley went out that far, chances are she went to find them."

"Clearly she hopes to make the acquaintance of more like herself," Klaus remarked. "I suppose our company wasn't good enough for her."

_I wonder why._

She decided they were taking long enough.

"If you two don't hurry your asses up I will find Hayley myself and leave you none the wiser," she whisper-hissed, hoping no one else heard her.

She thanked Air and tuned out, settling for just waiting.

After a moment, they walked out.

"Took you long enough," she quipped. "Well?"

"She's somewhere deep in the bayou," Elijah said.

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "It took you this long to figure that out?"

"Well, we would already be out there if you were competent enough to do the locator spell yourself," Klaus snapped.

She turned her death stare on him.

"I don't have enough magic left in me right now because I used nearly all of it last night saving the life of your unborn child that you were so intent on leaving for dead when this all started," she growled. "So think twice before you piss me off today, Niklaus."

She walked to her car and glanced at Elijah. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather not waste another moment."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana got out of her car and joined them at the edge of the trees.

"Right, I'm going this way," she said, pointing to her left.

"And why's that?" Klaus asked. "Meeting up with your secret lover instead of helping with the search?"

"Yes," she deadpanned. "Because I definitely have a secret lover. Because I'm not concerned about Hayley or the baby. Because we definitely won't cover more ground this way."

She crossed her arms. "If I didn't know any better, Klaus, I'd say you were jealous of the very real possibility that I've moved on."

She started off. "If I come back to find your car gone and no messages on my phone I'm coming to rip you both a new one."

"When do you plan on returning?" Elijah called.

"By nightfall."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana stormed up to the front door of the plantation. She tried the handle, expecting it to be locked. But it wasn't. If she wasn't so pissed she'd be immediately worried.

She barged in and almost immediately ran into someone's chest. Later she would wonder why she seemed to keep doing that. But not right now.

She looked up and set her death stare on Klaus.

"Hey asshole, I've come to rip you a new one," she said, her voice balancing the line between normal and yelling.

"I spent nearly twelve hours looking for Hayley with no luck. I went back to the cars and yours was gone. I found nothing on my phone and no handwritten note on or in my car. Did you find Hayley?"

"Yes--"

"Fantastic. And with that information in mind, I'm going to go find Elijah and give him the same angry speech I just gave you."

She went to pass him when he spoke.

"I'm afraid you'll have to head back to the bayou then, love."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?"

"He's a little preoccupied with Hayley at the moment."

She stared at him. Morgana didn't want to assume to worst of Klaus. On the contrary, she wanted to assume the best. But she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that wouldn't go away despite her attempts at optimism.

"I left them there."

She closed her eyes and let out a long exhale through her nose. He took that as a prompt to continue.

"They accused me of using my unborn child to make more hybrids."

Her eyes snapped open. That was...really low. Klaus wasn't exactly Mother Teresa, but...wow.

"So I bit Elijah."

Her jaw dropped. "And you left them there?"

"Yes."

Morgana groaned and rubbed her face. "If anything happens to Hayley or the baby while Elijah is incapacitated I will personally set the hounds of Hell on you."

She walked out and to her car.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana stroked Grendel's spine. She was lying on her side on her bed. He was lying facing her, blinking and narrowing his eyes at certain parts of her story.

"So he apparently bit him and left them both there. I mean, Hayley doesn't seem to know Klaus all that well, so I can't really blame her for being so suspicious and afraid. But Elijah...Elijah should know better. That was such a low blow."  
Grendel's eyes narrowed slightly.

"No, I'm not excusing Klaus' behavior. He shouldn't have bitten Elijah. He shouldn't have left them alone in a random ass bayou. With Elijah dealing with the effects of Klaus' venom, Hayley might have a harder time defending herself from any potential attackers. I'm not saying she's completely defenseless; I saw her fight those witches, and I'm sure she's had her fair share of other assholes."

He chirped.

"There's really nothing I can do for Elijah now. I don't have access to Klaus' blood, and it’s not like I keep a hoard of it around. I could do a locator spell since my magic is recharged."

He growled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Marcel would have me killed and made an example of."

She groaned into the pillow. "I just wish there was something I could do. I have no idea where in the bayou they’re at. I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe Klaus was right. Maybe I should've stayed with them."

Grendel stood up and gently patted her eyebrows. Then he curled up into a white and purple fluffball against her, purring level set to max.

Morgana smiled. "You telling me to shut up and sleep, my little fluffball?"

He mewed.

"Alright, alright."

She nuzzled her face against his fur, tears pricking the back of her eyes despite Grendel's purrs. "Please oh please let them be alright."


	8. The River in Reverse

Morgana got up at four in the morning. That is, she got out of bed. Despite having her fluffball baby snuggled against her, she hadn't slept much. Hopefully she wouldn't be too tired to do what she needed to.

It only took her ten minutes to pack a bag of things for at least three days. After all, who knew how long this would take? She grabbed her phone and shot Sophie a text.

_hey, I'm headed out for a bit to help some friends, but I'll be back soon._

_Please please please, for the love of all that's good in this world, stay out of trouble, please ❤_

She thought about texting Klaus for a split second, but banished the thought from her mind. He'd want to know where she was going, and she was not about to tell him. He'd find out after the fact, regardless of whether she told him now. Either way, he wouldn't exactly be pleased.

She grabbed her bag and turned to Grendel.

"Shoulder or bag?" She asked.

He jumped on her shoulder. She grabbed her keys and quietly left her apartment and went to her car.

She was fully expecting to be ambushed by Marcel's lackeys, but it didn't happen. She made it safely to her car and started driving out of town.

Hopefully this worked.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana pulled up to the nearest gas station outside the New Orleans city limits. Marcel's rules dictated that no which could perform magic in the city without his permission. Well, she wasn't in the city anymore, so she could perform the locator spell to find Elijah and Hayley. What she would do when she found them...well, she still had to figure that one out. But she had to make sure they were safe. Sitting around and waiting was driving her crazy.

Grendel jumped on the console and bumped his head against her arm. She smiled and scratched his chin. Then she got out of the driver’s seat and popped the trunk. She folded the back seats down while he watched her from his perch.

She laid out a map and poured a handful of sand on it. She raised her hands, palms up, and closed her eyes, feeling Air whip her hair around her face and picturing Elijah and Hayley in her mind.

"Salaku, tusdeh do," she chanted. "Salaku, tusdeh do. Salaku, tusdeh do. Salaku, tusdeh do."

She opened her eyes. The sand had formed a small circle on the map. They were still in the bayou, but now Morgana had a specific area to search.

She thanked Air and cleaned up. She had a long drive to the bayou to make.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana stumbled out from some trees and into some kind of camp. This must have been one of the werewolf encampments Sabine had mentioned.

She closed her eyes and dragged a hand down her face. She was so tired...

But she had to find Hayley and Elijah.

She opened her eyes. Her gaze landed on them, standing there, staring at her. She breathed a sigh of relief. She stepped forward, a smile beginning to form on her face.

Before she knew it, the ground was rising up to meet her, their yells sounding so far away.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana blinked her eyes open. She realized she wasn't at her apartment and shot up.

"You're alright, Morgana, you're fine," Rebekah assured her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You passed out," Elijah's voice came from the doorway. "Tell me, when was the last time you slept?"

"Last night." It wasn't a complete lie; she had gotten at least an hour or two.

"Not much then, I take it?"

"You shouldn't exert yourself so much," Rebekah said, taking her hand.

"How did you find Hayley and I?" Elijah asked. "We were under the impression that witches can't do magic. Unless you have some agreement with Marcel."

"I haven't had a pleasant interaction with Marcel in a hundred years," Morgana snapped. "Unfortunately, I am no position to make any deals with him."

She swung her legs off the edge of the bed, giving Rebekah's hand a light squeeze. She reached for her boots. "Klaus told me what had happened."

She frowned at Elijah and he glanced away. Good.

"I left town early this morning and did a locator spell. Then I drove back and to the bayou. Sorry it took me so long."

She stood up and froze. "Where's Grendel?"

Now it was Elijah's turn to frown. She didn’t wait for him to speak and instead bolted out of the room, panic nearly consuming her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , she thought.

She burst out the front door. Her car was miraculously there, and she saw Grendel’s head pop up through the shotgun window. She yanked the door handle, but it was locked. Where were the keys?

Suddenly she heard the doors unlock and she yanked the handle again. This time the door opened, and she scooped up Grendel and buried her face in his fur.

He mewed and gently licked her temple, making her giggle. She blinked back the tears that had started forming in her eyes. Grendel was the only one she hadn't lost over the course of her life. The thought of losing him scared her half to death.

She turned back to the plantation and lifted her head. Rebekah and Elijah were standing on the porch. He was holding Morgana's keys.

She walked back up to them. "Thank you."

"I thought you might want your car," he explained. "I must say, Grendel's claws have not dulled."

She winced. "Sorry about that."

"He's just protective," Rebekah said, scratching behind Grendel's ears.

"Is Hayley alright?"

Morgana did not miss the look they exchanged.

"She's fine," Elijah said.

She narrowed her eyes.

"She is," Rebekah assured her. "Klaus won't let harm come to her."

"She's with Klaus? I thought she hated him."

"He's taken her to the compound."

"What?!"

Grendel growled.

"Marcel isn't there anymore. Klaus defeated him."

Morgana stared at her, wide eyed and slack jawed.

"For real?" She asked.

They nodded. Grendel climbed on her shoulder.

"Wow" was all she could say. Morgana was shocked. Marcel's reign of terror over the witches was over.

But with Klaus apparently in charge now, what did that mean for them? Would he keep Marcel's rules, or would he drop them? Or would he implement a new, more horrible set?

Whatever was about to happen, Morgana had a feeling it wouldn't be pleasant.


	9. Reigning Pain in New Orleans

Morgana blinked. Her ears were ringing, why were her ears ringing? She looked up from her book and caught Grendel's unimpressed gaze.

"What?" She asked. He only grumbled in response.

She rolled her eyes. He could be so cranky.

Now it was her turn to grumble. The ringing just wouldn't stop. She growled and closed her book, covering her ears. That was better.

Did someone curse her? Maybe she had pissed off a witch by helping the Mikaelsons.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud yowl. Morgana looked up and saw Grendel sitting on her phone. If she wasn't so annoyed she would laugh at the light of her phone shining through his fur.

Suddenly something clicked in her brain. The ringing was her phone. She groaned. "Sorry."

She quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Morgana."

"Hey Elijah. What's up?"

"How much sleep have you had?"

"Plenty, I assure you. Why?"

"Hayley has asked that Rebekah and I protect some wolves in the bayou--"

"Same area as before?"

"Yes."

"On my way."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana approached the camp and saw a group of vampires quickly leaving. Elijah and Rebekah were standing in the middle of the clearing.

"Aww, don't tell me I missed out on all the fun," Morgana joked.

"You can go after them if you like," Rebekah said.

"Hmm, I would love to." Morgana's fingertips sparked. "After all the hell they've put me through it would be a lot of fun. But I think I'll wait a little while longer."

"And why is that?" Elijah asked.

Morgana's smile was cruel. "I'd like to plan their punishments."

"Well, I guess our job here is done," Rebekah said.

"Not quite," Elijah argued, then disappeared.

Rebekah quickly followed, and Morgana cursed. She called on Air, jumped up and flew up so she could see where they went. She spotted them a little ways into the trees and flew over.

They were talking with a blonde woman.

"Hayley sent you here to protect us, didn't she?" She was saying. "Tell her we appreciate the concern, but we've been looking out for ourselves for a while now. Nobody finds us unless we wanna be found."

"Well, we found you, so..." Rebekah quipped.

"Like I said," the woman replied. "There's something I thought you and your family should know about."

She led them down by the lake. Morgana wondered who this woman was. Obviously a werewolf, but was she related to Hayley? And how did Elijah and Rebekah know her?

The woman spread a map on a wicker barrel, using a stake to point at a spot on it.

"Surrounded by 20,000 acres of swamp," she began. "The ones born here who know it like the backs of our hands will be fine. But here," she pointed at another spot, "newcomers from out of state, not of Hayley's and my kin. But word's spread about that baby of hers. A lot of werewolves wanna see this miracle pregnancy for themselves. Only now the vampires are out for blood, and all these werewolves new at the bayou might not know where to hide."

"You say that like we're supposed to care," Rebekah said.

"Believe me, you're gonna want them kept alive."

"And why is that?" Elijah asked.

"See for yourself."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Who was that?" Morgana asked.

"Eve is a werewolf relative of Hayley's," Elijah explained.

It was dark outside now, and they were still exploring abandoned camps. Morgana didn't think they'd find anyone at this point.

"All these wolves really travel in style, don't they?" Rebekah said.

Elijah peeked inside a trailer. "Empty."

"Behind on their payments, perhaps."

"We’ll proceed then."

"Let's not and tell Hayley that we did! Then you get to impress the girl and we get to go home. You know how hovels depress me."

"I'm not trying to impress the girl."

Morgana rolled her eyes and smirked. "Please. We're not stupid, and we're not blind either."

"Come on, Elijah!" Rebekah said. "You've fallen for the girl, admit it. May do wonders for the stick that's lodged up your enduringly stoic ass if you did."

Morgana chuckled.

He stepped out of the trailer, smiling. "If I admit to you that it's complicated, would that suffice? Or are you two determined to torment me throughout this endeavor?"

Shouting suddenly broke out from behind them. They turned and saw it was the hunting party again. This time, though, they'd found their prey.

Morgana called on Fire and let two fireballs rest in her palms. Elijah sped over and grabbed Diego.

"Darling," he said. "we need to stop meeting like this. This is how rumors begin."

He shoved Diego forward. "You can go now."

Diego glared at Elijah and Rebekah. When his gaze landed on Morgana, she winked at him and made the fireball in her left hand move between her fingers. It almost looked like the flames were dancing. But no one moved.

"Perhaps I'm not making myself clear here," Elijah said. "This is a threat. In precisely three minutes' time your little hunting party will become the prey. Now, based on your recent failure to subdue my baby brother Niklaus--this despite a better 100-to-1 advantage--I recommend you heed my warning."

Diego didn't look happy. He and his group hesitated a little longer, and for a moment Morgana thought she'd have to burn away the back of his pants. But then they took off at a shrill whistle from Diego.

"Impressive," she said, thanking Fire and sending it on its way.

"Well, I thought the situation demanded something a little dramatic," Elijah replied.

They turned to the werewolf the vampires had been chasing. He got up from the ground, groaning at the pain from his wounds.

"Who are you people?" He asked.

Morgana's gaze was drawn to the necklace he was wearing. It was a simple cord with an odd-looking ring as the only charm.

"I would say the better question is: Who are you?" Elijah asked.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _There's no harm in having a drink or two with old friends._ That's what Morgana told herself when she agreed to follow Elijah and Rebekah back to the plantation. After talking to that werewolf, they had some interesting information for Klaus.

She kept repeating that phrase to herself the entire drive there. Klaus was living in the compound now, so he wouldn't be at the plantation.

Walking up the porch steps, she repeated it to herself one last time.

_There's no harm in having a drink or two with old friends._

She walked inside behind Rebekah.

"I smell like the bog," Rebekah complained.

"Serves you right for your pathetic attempt to undermine my rule."

There's no harm in having a drink or two with old friends. Unless those friends are the Mikaelsons.

Hell.

Morgana approached the doorway to her left and saw Klaus at the piano. He seemed to be everywhere she turned lately. It was getting annoying.

She hung back while Rebekah and Elijah stepped forward.

"Nik, listen--" Rebekah started.

"When I order werewolves to be hunted to extinction," he interrupted, "I expect you to stand aside and let the blood flow."

Morgana rolled her eyes.

"How delightfully democratic of you," Elijah replied dryly.

He threw the werewolf's ring at Klaus. "Do you recognize it? Perhaps you don't, it's been a thousand years since you last saw it grace the hand of our mother."

Klaus appeared startled.

“The ring was in possession of one of the very wolves whose extinction you just ordered," Elijah continued. "So naturally, I questioned him. He spoke of a legend. A legend wherein long ago, a chief of theirs had fathered a child to a very powerful witch. Their mythology further states that this child, a son, was later transformed into something never before seen. Something werewolf and vampire."

"Nik, we're trying to make amends," Rebekah added. "We found remnants of your family. The bloodline of your true father. And we saved them from being slaughtered at the hands of the vampires you command."

"Niklaus, your ambitions have come before this family for far too long," Elijah said. "Niklaus, I beseech you, please come home."

"What home?" Klaus snapped, a deadly smile on his face. "This pathetic substitute? You see, despite all your attempts to thwart me, I've reclaimed our true home. I took back the entire city."

"You have the audacity to boast of your victory when the mother of your child remains your prisoner?" Elijah demanded.

"It all comes down to the pretty little wolf, doesn't it?"

"Stop it, both of you!" Rebekah interrupted.

Klaus stood up. "Even if this is what you say it is, I have had enough of family to last me a lifetime. Why would I possibly want more?"

He stormed past all of them. Morgana followed him outside.

"Hey!" She snapped.

He whipped around and opened his mouth, no doubt ready to let out a snappy comment.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," she said before he even made a noise.

She hurried down the porch steps. "Not everyone has a family as devoted to each other as yours."

Reaching the bottom, she crossed her arms. "Despite everything you've put each other through over the centuries, Always and Forever has still won out."

"Your point, Morgana?" He snapped.

She glared at him. "My point, Niklaus," she raised her voice, "is to not cast your siblings aside so easily. With all the enemies you have made, you never know what'll happen."

"Is that a threat?"

"Oh, for the love of--listen to yourself! You sound like a paranoid moron! I would hope you know me well enough to know that I have no desire to harm you nor your family. I am the last Carter alive, Niklaus, so for your child's sake, take it from me: Keep your family as close as possible."

Morgana turned and went back inside, leaving him standing there.


	10. The Casket Girls

As much as she enjoyed the Casket Girls parties (especially since she knew Rebekah was responsible for it), Morgana couldn't quite get herself to enjoy today's celebration. A pit had settled in her stomach ever since she'd confronted Klaus at the plantation. Or perhaps the pit had been there ever since he'd come back to town. To be honest, Morgana couldn't tell anymore.

Working her way through the too-large-for-words crowd, she spotted Sabine waiting at the front doors of Rousseau's.

Morgana didn't really care for Sabine all that much. Rosemary's Baby visions aside, there was something...off about her that made Morgana just the slightest bit uneasy. She couldn't think of how to describe it, and she couldn't find any real reason to feel it. She'd never caught Sabine doing or saying something overly strange, so she had no physical proof to back her feelings. Regardless of how she felt, though, Morgana knew Sabine was a powerful witch, and didn't think it was a particularly good idea to make her an enemy.

"Have another vision?" She asked.

"Funny," Sabine replied dryly. "Have you heard from Sophie?"

"Not really. We've texted a little since Agnes died, but otherwise not much. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say she's inside?"

"Guess we'll find out."

Sabine opened the doors, Morgana close behind her.

Sophie was inside, alright. She was sitting on a table in the back kitchen, making out with a guy. The girls approached them. Morgana cleared her throat. Sophie pulled away and looked over at them. Morgana raised her eyebrow. Sophie patted the guy on the shoulder, and he left.

"I've been calling you for like an hour," Sabine said, leaning against the door frame.

"I thought you'd have taken the hint," Sophie replied. She hopped off the table and filled a shot glass.

"You've been acting like this since Agnes died," Morgana said, hopping on to the table where Sophie just was, except she was facing the stove instead of the kitchen entrance.

"Yeah, can you blame me? It's not like I have a lot to keep me going these days." Sophie downed the drink.

"Well, while you've been drowning your sorrows by nailing everything that walks," Sabine said, "I've been doing my tours, keeping my head down and my ears open. Marcel's daywalkers are scouring the whole town looking for a girl. Brown hair, blue eyes, sound familiar?"

"If Davina is officially a runaway, that means she's not with Marcel," Morgana mused.

"Which means he won't know if we're practicing magic," Sophie added. "And if we can actually get her back, we can fix everything.”

"Sun goes down, vampire search party quadruples," Sabine said.

She held up a hairbrush. "I got this from her family's old house. Feel like a locator spell?"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What the hell do you want?"

Morgana winced. Hayley definitely wasn't thrilled. Maybe speakerphone wasn't a great idea.

"I know you don't trust me, but you need to listen," Sophie said. "Everything is about to change. Davina's on the loose."

"Figured that out on your own, huh? Remind me again why I should give a damn?"

"I need something from you so the witches can complete the Harvest."

"On what planet would I help you witches get more power? Morgana is the only one who hasn't hexed me left and right."

"Hi, Hayley," Morgana interjected.

"You'll help me because if we don't complete the Harvest, our access to magic will fade for good," Sophie said. "Which doesn't bode well for your family."

There was a pause. For a moment Morgana thought Hayley would hang up.

"What do you know about my family?" Hayley asked.

"You're from the Crescent Wolf bloodline," Morgana said. "Marcel forced a witch to curse them so they'd be trapped in wolf form."

"My bloodline executed that curse," Sophie added. "Help me complete the Harvest and I'll undo the curse for you."

"But what can I do?" Hayley asked.

"I need to consecrate the remains of a powerful witch so I can absorb their magic. I know of one whose body was never found. Her name is Celeste DuBois. I believe you and she have a friend in common?"

"Elijah."

"The story goes that when she died he buried her in a secret spot at her request," Morgana said. "All you have to do is find out where and we'll do the rest."

The only response they received was a dial tone. Hayley had hung up.

"So does that mean she'll do it?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know, Soph, mind reading is outside my amazing abilities," Morgana replied. "We'll have to wait and see."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I told you everything that I found."

It turned out Hayley had decided to help them. Morgana and Sophie were out in the woods. The sun had set a while ago, but they hadn't found anything.

"You said he buried her between two lovely oak saplings," Sophie said. "News flash, that was 200 years ago. They're all just trees now."

"You want to be the all-powerful witch, keep looking," Hayley replied. "Say a prayer. Have a little faith. You can do this."

Sophie sighed as she hung up. Morgana held out her hand. "Give me your hand, Soph."

Once they joined hands, Morgana called on Earth. If Celeste was anywhere in the area, they'll have an easier time finding her with Earth helping.

"Soeurs et freres, mwen rele sou nou," they chanted. "Mennen me sa me chache."

"Please help," Sophie said. "We're trying to do the right thing."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana bent over and placed her hands on her knees. Sweat was starting to form at her hairline and the back of her neck.

"Take a break, Morgana," Sophie said.

"There can't be that much more to move," she argued, her voice coming out breathless.

After using it to locate Celeste's coffin, she was using Earth to move the dirt out of the way. So far she'd managed to form a hole two feet deep, but there was farther to go, and it had to be widened.

"That's what shovels are for," Sophie shot back.

Morgana straightened and opened her mouth to fire a comeback of her own, but her phone began ringing in her pocket. Groaning, she pulled it out and saw Rebekah on the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Davina is dying--"

"What?!"

"She's been poisoned, we're in the Garden--"

"I'm coming."

"What's going on?" Sophie asked.

"I'm going to save Davina's life, keep your ringer up, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Morgana called on Air, thanked Earth and shot up into the night sky.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana burst into the Garden.

"Rebekah!" She shouted.

"Over here!"

She turned a couple corners and saw Davina lying on the ground unconscious. Next to her was a boy who appeared to be around Davina's age, also unconscious. Rebekah was standing off to the side with another young boy. This one was very much awake.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Morgana, I'm a witch," she quickly replied, kneeling next to Davina.

She called on Water. Carefully, she drew the water out of both Davina and the boy. It came out of their mouths, and Morgana threw the liquid far away from all of them, thanking Water.

She hovered her hands over Davina and sensed someone else's magic.

"Someone put a protection spell on her," she muttered.

"Who?" Rebekah asked.

"This is Sabine's magic. Why would she--"

Morgana was interrupted by Davina gasping for air. She sat up and turned to Morgana.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Morgana. I'm here to help you."

Davina turned to the boy next to her. "Tim? Tim? Tim, Tim, wake up."

She shook him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Tim, please wake up. Open your eyes. No, no. Please wake up, please don't leave me alone."

Morgana gathered Davina in her arms and held her tight as she sobbed. She stroked her hair, rocking back and forth.

"Who poisoned the water?" She whispered, looking at Rebekah.

"Klaus," Rebekah mouthed back.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana closed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek.

Morgana followed Rebekah inside the abattoir. Rebekah was carrying Davina, who was asleep. Marcel met them and quickly approached.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"She's devastated and exhausted," Rebekah replied. "Where's her room?"

"I got her."

Rebekah didn't budge.

"I got her," Marcel insisted.

Rebekah hesitated a moment longer, but handed Davina to Marcel, who took her upstairs. Rebekah turned to Klaus. He crossed his arms. Elijah left the room.

Rebekah didn't say anything. She glared at Klaus for a long moment, but turned and walked out.

Morgana looked at him for a long moment, contemplating how they got here.

"Davina might be an all-powerful witch, Klaus," she said, "but she is still a child. Or has that so conveniently slipped your twisted mind?"

She wasn't shouting. She wasn't raising her voice at all. If anything, her voice was quieter. Tired, almost sounding defeated.

"I want to believe in you so badly, Nik," she whispered. "But you make it so hard."

Morgana had nothing left to say now. She turned and left, hoping Klaus would actually listen for once, even though she knew it was borderline impossible.


	11. Apres Moi, Le Deluge

Morgana entered the compound. Grendel was apparently tired of being left home and had wanted to come with. Every time she grabbed the door handle to leave, he yowled. She took her hand away, and he stopped. They went back and forth a few times before she finally agreed to let him come.

He nudged her cheek and looked up at the railing on their right. She took that as a hint that someone was up there.

"If you're trying to win the girl's trust, perhaps poisoning her one true love was not the most splendid idea," Elijah was saying.

"Are there any more inopportune deaths you'd like to wave in my face?" Klaus asked.

"Give me a month," Elijah replied. "I'll get you a list."

Suddenly a loud crash sounded from another room. Morgana and Grendel shared a look and Klaus sighed.

"Young, old, dead or alive, witches are a pain in the ass," he growled, standing.

He turned and almost ran right into her. He stumbled back a little, and his eyebrows shot up.

"Don't you forget it," she said, smiling.

He scowled and stormed past her. She turned to Elijah and Hayley and noticed the big-ass drawing on the table. Grendel jumped off her shoulder and padded up to Hayley, purring.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Before either of them could answer, the entire house started shaking. Hard. They ran out of the room and looked down from the railing. Grendel jumped back onto Morgana's shoulder, and she picked him up and held onto him. Rebekah appeared in the clearing as other vampires scattered.

"What the hell is going on?" She shouted.

"Davina," Klaus replied.

"Davina?" Morgana echoed as the shaking stopped.

Morgana, Klaus, Elijah and Marcel went back inside the room, while Hayley and Rebekah stayed outside. Elijah went and stood by the fireplace, Klaus leaned against the small desk, Morgana sat on a chair and Grendel jumped onto the countertop of the small bar. Marcel paced in between Elijah and Klaus.

"This is madness," Klaus said. "How can a 16-year-old girl shake the entire French Quarter?"

"I've seen her rock the church, but I've never seen anything like this," Marcel agreed.

"How did you control her when she was in the attic?"

"I didn't have to, but then I never killed her boyfriend."

He had a point.

"Yes, yes, we've been over this part already," Klaus said, exasperated. "The point is in her present state she's useless as a tool against the witches."

Grendel growled and Morgana narrowed her eyes.

"She is not a tool," Marcel growled.

"Something's wrong with her," Klaus replied.

"She has too much power that she cannot control," Elijah said. "That much we already knew. But why is it manifesting itself in such an aggressive manner?"

He started walking out.

"Where are you going?" Klaus demanded.

"This is witch business," Elijah replied. "Let's ask a witch."

Morgana stopped him. "I'll go see Sophie. Alone. No offense, but she trusts me more than any of you," she added, seeing the looks on their faces.

She didn't give them any time to reply. Instead, she wiggled her fingers at Grendel. He jumped on her shoulder and she left.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana approached the mausoleum. The ever-present pit in her stomach seemed to have grown, but she couldn't figure out why.

"If digging up some creepy old bones means I get Monique back, I don't care about anything else," Sophie was saying.

"There are some who do, however," Morgana said.

She waved at Sabine, who was standing behind a barrel with spell ingredients laid out on top. "I have something you need to see."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So you have stolen the remains of the very person Davina's been drawing for months," Elijah said. "Would you care to explain this startling coincidence?"

They were all gathered in the same room as before. Klaus was sitting at the bar. Rebekah was on the sofa with Grendel on her lap and Morgana perched on the armrest. Elijah was at the desk and Sophie was standing in the middle of them.

"I can't," she replied. "I didn't even know who Celeste DuBois was until I--"

She was cut off by Davina’s screams, which were immediately followed by another earthquake. She was the only one surprised by it; Morgana and the others were used to it.

"Was that Davina?" Sophie asked.

"Charming little habit she's developed," Klaus replied.

"And the earthquake I felt today?"

"Davina," Morgana said. "She's also started puking dirt."

A lightbulb seemed to turn on behind Sophie’s eyes.

"Oh,” she breathed, her face dropping. “We have a huge problem. I thought that we had more time, but we need to complete the Harvest now."

"Said the desperate witch conveniently," Klaus quipped.

"I'm serious," Sophie insisted. "That earthquake you just felt? A preview of the disaster movie that's about to hit us."

Morgana froze. "What kind of disaster?"

"For months now, she's been holding all the power of the three girls sacrificed in the Harvest ritual. A force that was meant to flow through her and back to the Earth. It's tearing her apart, and it will take us down with it."

“How so?”

"Davina is self-destructing," Sophie explained. "She'll go through four stages to represent the elements that bound the Harvest together. Earth comes first. Then Wind and Water."

"Does it get worse as it goes on?"

"Yes. We're talking winds bordering on tornadic, and major flooding."

Morgana stood up and started pacing. She put her hands on her hips to keep them from shaking. "That only leaves Fire."

"And since it's the last, it will be the worst," Sophie said.

"You work with the elements, can't you do something?" Rebekah asked, looking at Morgana.

"I use the elements as aids," she explained. "I don't control them myself, that's impossible."

Klaus got up and started leaving just as Marcel entered.

"Where are you going?" Morgana asked.

"To warn some important people," he replied.

Rebekah got up as well, but she vamp sped out before anyone could say anything. Grendel, miffed at being forced to move, hopped on Morgana's shoulder.

"You've convinced my siblings," Elijah said as Marcel sat down. "But you have yet to convince us."

"We don't have time to waste," Sophie insisted. "The first sign's already come and gone."

"So fix her," Marcel hissed.

"She can't be fixed," Sophie replied. "She can't be saved. This will not stop at the Earth sign, and if you wait it out, you immortals will be the only ones left to argue about it."

Suddenly gusts of wind blew throughout and against the entire compound. The shutters outside banged against the glass panes. Grendel mewled and Morgana picked him up off her shoulder and held him. And just as quick as they came, the winds stopped.

"Convinced now?" she snapped.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana thought the rock wall of the mausoleum looked ripe for the punching. Not that it did anything wrong. She was just pissed. Really pissed.

"It didn't work," she growled.

"We tried to consecrate her and absorb her magic but there's nothing there," Sophie added.

"I don't understand," Elijah said. "A witch's magic is infused in her bones until consecrated."

"Then someone's already taken it because there is nothing there," Sophie replied.

"There has to be another way."

"Unless you know of a powerful, dead, unconsecrated witch, it's over," Morgana snapped.

"There is someone else, actually," Elijah said. "My mother."

Oh. Well then.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"How is this going to work?" Sabine asked.

"They'll bury their mother on land owned by one of her descendants," Morgana explained. "By doing that, she'll become a New Orleans witch, and, as her family, they'll share in the ancestral magic."

"Vampires can't practice magic or own property," Sabine argued.

"That's where I come in," Sophie explained. "After they bury their mother, they can channel all her power to me. Only hitch is as conduits of Esther's magic, they need to participate in the Harvest."

"As for property," Morgana added, "the baby is the only descendant alive. Hayley will be the owner of the land they choose."

_Crash._

Thunder. Which could only mean one thing...

"Water," Morgana whispered.

Grendel, who had been stalking a random leaf in the mausoleum, jumped into Morgana's arms.

"We need to hurry," she announced.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They were gathered at a sacrificial altar in the cemetery. The rain was coming down hard, so hard it hurt.

Sophie was standing next to the altar. The others were standing off to the side in a row: Morgana, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and Hayley. Everyone was standing under an umbrella except Morgana, Sophie and Klaus, who had his hood up.

Marcel and Davina weren't there.

A loud hiss erupted from somewhere behind the tombstones.

"Fire," Sophie said.

Morgana closed her eyes. Her hands were balled into fists, and her nails were digging into palms just enough to sting but not enough to break skin. Grendel was hiding in the inner pocket of her jacket that she'd made specially for him.

A hand grabbed her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at Klaus. He jerked his chin straight ahead. She followed his gaze and saw Marcel approaching, carrying Davina. As if to further dramatize his entrance, flames were bursting up behind him.

He set her down on the altar. Sophie took her blade and purified it in the fire. She stepped onto the altar and in front of Davina.

"Do you believe in the Harvest?" She asked.

Davina hesitated, then nodded. "I believe."

Sophie slit Davina's throat. Morgana closed her eyes, a small gasp leaving her throat. Klaus' hand, still on her shoulder, tightened. Her eyes burned, and she didn't open her eyes until the rain stopped.

Davina had been laid down on the altar with the other sacrificed girls.

"After the Harvest comes the reaping," Sophie said. "Their sacrifices made and accepted. We call upon our elders to resurrect your chosen ones."

Everyone waited. Nothing happened.

"We call upon our elders to resurrect your chosen ones," Sophie repeated.

Nothing.

"Resurrect your chosen ones!"

Silence.

"Please? I beg."

But the four girls laid dead on the altar.

"No," Sophie whispered.

She collapsed, sobbing. Morgana walked over and knelt down next to her. She gathered Sophie in her arms and let her own tears fall free.

Morgana entered the abattoir, exhausted, still a little damp and in need of a stiff drink. Grendel was on her shoulder, drier than expected. She approached Klaus and Rebekah, seated on some couches. He handed Morgana a drink and she sat down next to Rebekah.

"I knew Elijah's plan was mad, but I really thought it would work," Rebekah sighed.

"So did I," Klaus agreed. "I was sure Davina would survive. There was so much life in her."

Grendel crawled down Morgana’s arm and sat on her lap. She scratched behind his ears.

"There's something that's bothering me about this whole thing," she admitted.

She looked at them in turn. "Those girls were supposed to rise. None did. So where did that power go?"


	12. Dance Back From The Grave

Morgana groaned a string of curses. After the Harvest, she had just wanted to sleep for a day or two. To escape to the dream world and forget about everything going wrong in her life, even if it was only for a couple hours. And now Grendel had woken her up prematurely.

She sat up and glared at him. He was sitting next to her feet, fur fluffed out.

"What?" She grumbled.

His eyes were wide and suddenly unnerving in their intensity. He only looked at her like this when he sensed something was horribly wrong.

Realizing this, Morgana rubbed her eyes and forced herself to fully wake up. "What's wrong, Grendel?"

He padded up next to her and climbed in her lap. He lifted himself up and placed his front paws on her chest. Knowing what he wanted, she placed her hands on his flanks and took a deep breath. She gently rested her head against his and closed her eyes.

You could say that Grendel was Morgana's pet, but that wouldn't nearly begin to explain their relationship. He was her Familiar. The Carters had always had them. Each member chose their own, and they varied in species. From birds to lizards, insects to tigers, the list went on.

Choosing a Familiar was an easy yet difficult ritual. Once the witch turned sixteen, it was time to begin. Long periods of time were spent sitting in a room surrounded by what seemed like every creature in existence. Morgana had watched her siblings and cousins go through it, so she knew what to expect.

In the months leading up to her sixteenth birthday, she was vigorously educated and tested on Familiars and everything to do with them. When choosing her Familiar, she was to sit in the middle of the room. The creatures would be let out, and she would watch and wait. She would wait for a special pull, almost magnetic, in the direction of her Familiar.

It could take days, but it would happen, and she mustn't lose hope. Every Carter witch before her had chosen their Familiar, and she would too.

They just weren't expecting her to find Grendel the first day.

Morgana had sat down in the middle of the room as instructed. The creatures were released, and her gaze immediately fell on a fluffy white and purple kitten with purple eyes. Just like that, there was the magnetic pull she had been told about. He seemed to feel it too, and padded over to her. She instinctively reached her hand out, and he pushed his head against it. He climbed up to her chest and they touched heads.

Doing this allowed them to enter each other's minds, sharing things that no one else would know. Like all relationships, the bond must be maintained. The initial meeting is to set it and the magic tied to it in place, like the foundation. It's up to both the witch and the Familiar to keep the bond strong.

Familiars don't grow old. They die when their witches die. Like all things, however, they can be killed. A witch who loses a Familiar has never talked about it. At least, not that any of the books on the subject sow. It's only said to be a loss worse than the imagination can conjure up.

Because Morgana is immortal, so is Grendel. They have the strongest witch-Familiar bond any witch has ever seen.

Entering Grendel's mind now, Morgana couldn't help but briefly think back to their first meeting. Until then, she had never understood the hype her family had made over the bond.

Her reverie was shattered when she saw the image Grendel wanted her to see. Because he was a cat, Familiar or not, he couldn't talk. So instead he found a way, whether it was a look, a nudge, or sharing his mind.

She saw the image of an old magical symbol. One she hadn't seen in a very long time. Gasping, she broke the connection.

She looked at Grendel and held him to her. Memories flooded her mind...

_**The Abattoir, 1919** _

"Must you attend this meeting?" Morgana asked.

"As much as I'd rather be here with you, love, I'm afraid duty calls," Klaus replied.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him her best puppy dog face. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come now, Ana, it won't take half as long as the last one," he assured her, a smile playing on his lips. "After it's done, I'll make sure to dance with you twice as much as usual."

She tilted her head as if she were thinking about it, though they both knew her answer. "Promise?"

"Promise."

She grinned. "Oh, alright."

He grinned back and kissed her cheek, then turned and walked downstairs.

She waited a beat before sneaking out the door. She hung back just enough so they couldn't see her but she could see them. Grendel jumped on her shoulder and she held a finger to her lips.

The police chief was there, as well as Elijah and two other men. Klaus was just heading down the stairs.

"One moment, please, brother," he said. "You know how much I enjoy these illicit little gatherings."

Two of the men, who looked like the definition of crime bosses, shared a look.

"Do not be troubled," Elijah insisted, sitting down. "Despite my brother's reputation, I assure you, we've invited you here to broker in peace. You have my word.”

"And, lucky for you, my brother always keeps his word," Klaus said, standing next to him.

He paused a moment, watching the two men who looked like they’d rather be anywhere else.

He pointed at them. "You two are from the Guerrera crime family, a brutish pack of thieves and killers. And that's nothing compared to what you become on a full moon, is it?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Elijah interrupted. "Of course, a bite from your kind is not lethal to an Original. Conflict between us would not end well for you at all. Let's state our proposal here.

"My brother and I control the ports of the city, but with Prohibition soon to be the law of the land, there'll be a certain uptick in the kind of Federal presence we prefer to avoid. Therefore, I'd like to suggest a system whereby, under our supervision, of course, the Guerrera family can traffic alcohol into the city of New Orleans for a profit. We would still be in charge, but our rule would remain a secret.”

Morgana bit her hand to stifle a gasp. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the presence of dark magic. Grendel wound around her shoulders, pressing himself tight against her.

A man had walked in, clapping, with two boys trailing behind him. One of the boys was holding a leather basket.

"This all sounds very good," he said, removing his hat. "But tell me, how will it benefit the witches?"

"I am sorry," Elijah replied, standing. "This is a private meeting."

"Yes, for kings of the city. But I, too, am a king, and I have rules."

"I'm impressed," Klaus said. "You're either quite ambitious or quite mad. What's your name, mate?"

"I am Alphonse Bellatunde Delgado," the man replied. "Papa Tunde to my followers. And I come to ask that the witches be granted fair tribute for allowing your existence in our city."

"Are you suggesting that you speak for the French Quarter witches?" Elijah asked.

"I do now," Papa Tunde confirmed. "Ans I expect our future negotiations to go very smoothly. As a guarantee, I brought a gift. 

The boy set the basket down on the table.

“I await our next gathering,” Papa Tunde said.

He left with the boys. Morgana creeped up to the railing as Klaus and Elijah approached the basket. Klaus lifted the lid, and Morgana bit down hard on her hand to stifle another gasp.

Grendel mewled, and Klaus shut the lid.

"Well, I suppose we'll need a new mayor," he said.

The mayor's decapitated head was inside.

_**Morgana’s Apartment, Present** _

Morgana knew this was bad. If the symbol Grendel had shown her was popping up through the city, a special kind of Hell was about to break loose.

She had to find Sophie and tell Klaus, or one of the Mikaelson siblings so they knew.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"How bad are we talking?" Sophie asked.

Morgana had thought for sure that she would have to stress the danger of the situation. So when Sophie agreed to meet up with her with no real explanation (especially at night), she'd been genuinely surprised.

"The kind of magic that I felt emanating from this creep in 1919 gave me chills," Morgana replied. "If someone is copying him or he's somehow been resurrected, it is very bad, dark magic, Soph."

_**The Abattoir, 1919 _ ****_**_

_**_**"Ana?"** _ ** _

_**_**Morgana looked up. Klaus was standing in the bedroom doorway, and the moment he saw her face he walked over and sat next to her on the bed.** _ ** _

_**_**"What happened?" He asked, taking her hand.** _ ** _

_**_**"Papa Tunde happened," she whispered. "He is murdering and sacrificing everything he can. This man..."** _ ** _

_**_**He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her to him.** _ ** _

_**_**"By doing these sacrifices, killing all these people, he's gaining more and more power," she continued. "If he keeps going like this, there's no telling what will happen."** _ ** _

_**_**"I will not let him harm you," Klaus said. "His end will come long before the thought even crosses his mind."** _ ** _

_**_**Morgana looked up at him. "Promise me you'll be careful, Nik."** _ ** _

_**_**"I promise, sweetheart."** _ ** _

_**_**_**Alleyway in New Orleans, 1919** _ ** _ ** _

_**_**"Wait, you and Klaus had a thing?" The shock in Sophie's voice would've been funnier if the circumstances were different.** _ ** _

_**_**Still, Morgana couldn’t help but smile. "Told you it was complicated."** _ ** _

_**_**"What happened?"** _ ** _

_**_**"Time and circumstance. Anyway, we figured out that he channeled his sons' power. Elijah wanted to negotiate a truce, keep the peace and end the killings. But Klaus, who, in case you haven’t noticed yet, is not exactly keen on negotiations. He killed the boys and presented Tunde with their heads in a basket."** _ ** _

_**_**Sophie made a face.** _ ** _

_**_**"Yeah, it was morbid," Morgana agreed, nodding. "Naturally, Tunde was enraged. Klaus had had enough of him, though, and killed him before he could do anything."** _ ** _

_**_**"If he's dead, why is this symbol popping up?" Sophie asked.** _ ** _

_**_**"I don't know," Morgana admitted. "It could be a copycat, or—”** _ ** _

_**_**She was cut off by her cell phone suddenly going off. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw Elijah on the caller ID.** _ ** _

_**_**"Hello?"** _ ** _

_**_**"Morgana, we need your help."** _ ** _

_**_**_Hello Elijah, I'm doing just fine, oh by the way Papa Tunde might be back from the dead, but we can talk about that later,_ she thought to herself.** _ ** _

_**_**She loved Elijah, but sometimes he could seem like and/or be an ass in a suit.** _ ** _

_**_**"What happened?" She asked.** _ ** _

_**_**"Rebekah is being channeled," he explained. "She's desiccated inside of a magical circle with some kind of confinement spell preventing us from getting to her. If I can't remove her, we can't break the link."** _ ** _

_**_**Morgana's stomach flipped. "Is the circle like the one popping up all over the city, and does she have a mark on her forehead?"** _ ** _

_**_**"Yes and yes."** _ ** _

_**_**She cursed. "Okay, uh, it's like a witch's recipe. You can spoil the balance by adding a more potent ingredient, a mystical binding agent. Like volcanic ash or rock salt. Hell, anything up to and including eye of newt. Where are you?"** _ ** _

_**_**"What about the blood of a witch?"** _ ** _

_**_**"That would do it, so where are you?"** _ ** _

_**_**The response Morgana got was a dial tone. She yelled in frustration.** _ ** _

_**_**"Asshole hung up on me!" She growled. "I swear, next time I see him he is so going to get it!"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As much as Morgana would've liked to find Elijah at that moment, she had other things to worry about. Like how she was back at the compound, in the study, trying to keep Sophie alive and unharmed despite both Klaus and Marcel being in the same freaking room.** _ ** _

_**_**"I got no reason to help you, and I sure as hell don't have a reason to help him," Sophie snapped.** _ ** _

_**_**"Now, now, don't be difficult, love," Klaus replied. "You'll only live as long as you're of use to me, and right now your best use is--"** _ ** _

_**_**"Oh, shut up Niklaus!" Morgana interrupted. "You know that you will only kill or harm Sophie when I am dead, and that is not happening any time soon! So just shut up with the death threats already!"** _ ** _

_**_**She stormed up to him and slammed her hands down on the desk. The fireplace blazed, and a sudden gust of wind tore through the room. Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance.** _ ** _

_**_**"Better yet, shut your mouth altogether, and do not open it again until we are out of your ever-so-mighty presence."** _ ** _

_**_**"I forgot how easy it always was for you to shut him up," Marcel commented.** _ ** _

_**_**Morgana narrowed her eyes. She took her hands off the desk and turned to him. She stalked up to him and studied his face for a moment. She punched him.** _ ** _

_**_**"You," she spat, "do not get to speak either. You tormented us for years, Marcellus. You let all the power you suddenly claimed go to your head, and you became a tyrant. You claim to hate Niklaus so much, yet you don't see yourself becoming so much like him in the worst ways."** _ ** _

_**_**Morgana walked over to the fireplace as thunder crashed again, this time directly over them. Grendel jumped on her shoulder from the mantle.** _ ** _

_**_**"You want to know what brought Crazy Tunde back?" Her voice was deceptively calm now. "The answer is right in front of you, but you're too preoccupied with vendettas and anger to see it.** _ ** _

_**_**"Think about it, you fools. Resurrected witches with vast power? It's the Harvest. Four girls were meant to die and be reborn. Someone somehow jacked all that power and brought back four witches, just not the right ones."** _ ** _

_**_**"So there's still a chance?" Marcel asked. "If we get that power back, we can save Davina?"** _ ** _

_**_**"Let's concentrate on the immediate problem, shall we?" Klaus interrupted, clearly over his shock at Morgana's outburst.** _ ** _

_**_**"Papa Tunde wants revenge," he continued. "He'll continue to attack us, channeling power from the vampires he sacrifices. He kills, he grows more dangerous. So how do I end him?"** _ ** _

_**_**"He needs sacrifices to gain more power," Sophie said. "Keep him from killing any more nightwalkers, that's a start."** _ ** _

_**_**"Unless he finds the one place with a load of vampires ready to be sacrificed," Klaus mused.** _ ** _

_**_**Morgana's eyes widened as they all shared a look. She, Klaus and Marcel booked it to the Garden, but they were too late.** _ ** _

_**_**Every vampire that had been put there was dead, the same symbol carved into their forehead. Tunde’s calling card symbol was painted on the wall.** _ ** _

_**_**Morgana cursed and Grendel hissed. This wasn't going to end well.** _ ** _


	13. Crescent City

Morgana followed Sophie through the cemetery. Sophie had called to tell her that Sabine had called about something going on in the cemetery. Naturally, Morgana went with Sophie to the cemetery to find out what.

They were met with a group of tourists taking pictures of a tombstone. It was the Deveraux site, and a freshly busted grave was the topic of discussion among the group.

Wait.

A busted Deveraux grave? Could that mean...

Morgana shared a look with Sophie and followed her to the mausoleum.

Sabine was there, facing them. Sitting in front of her with their back turned to them was someone else. Morgana froze.

"What is it?" Sophie asked. "What's going on?"

"It's a miracle," Sabine replied.

The person stood up and turned to face Sophie and Morgana. It was Monique.

Morgana gasped and covered her mouth.

"Monique?" Sophie asked. "You're alive!"

Sophie wrapped her arms around her niece. Morgana smiled behind her hand.

Seems like all this time and sacrifice wasn't for nothing after all, she thought.

Wait. If Monique was alive, that meant the Harvest truly was working. If the theory that Papa Tunde was one of the four witches brought back, then that could only mean two things.

Monique is just one of the four witches brought back like she should've been. Or Papa Tunde is dead, and Monique has just taken her rightful place as a Harvest girl.

"I'm gonna go take care of some things," Morgana said.

Sophie gave her a thumbs up, and she left the cemetery.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana entered the compound. Grendel, who never wanted to stay home anymore, grumbled low in his throat.

"I know, I know, just deal," she whispered.

She looked away from him to see Elijah crouched over something. Klaus and Marcel were beside him. None of them seemed to notice her.

"Can I get you anything, brother?" Klaus asked. "A magnifying glass? A pipe, perhaps?"

"You have a theory you'd like to share with us, Niklaus?" Elijah retorted, standing.

"Back in the day, the witches wanted to send a threat, they just killed a chicken and leave it on your doorstep," Marcel said.

"It's rather a large and ominous chicken, wouldn't you say?" Elijah replied.

"Are you three planning tonight’s meal?" Morgana asked. "Oh. Hell."

The 'chicken' was none other than Papa Tunde. Lying dead in a magical circle. His throat appeared to have the cut.

She whistled. "That is one hell of a chicken."

"Papa Tunde defeated Rebekah with ease, almost got the two of us as well," Klaus said. "If he was supposed to be their prized fighter, why leave him for dead on our doorstep?"

"Well, don't you look cheery," Rebekah said from behind them.

She stopped next to Morgana. "Listen to this: A girl literally exploded from a grave today as Sabine was giving a tour of the city of the dead."

"Yeah, it was Monique," Morgana said.

"What?" Klaus demanded.

"The tourists thought it was part of the show," Rebekah continued. "But the witches are celebrating like it's some kind of bloody miracle."

"Maybe it is," Marcel replied. "They think that all hope is lost, but now suddenly a Harvest girl is resurrected. This is how we're gonna get Davina back: Kill the witch who took her place."

"I have a theory about who one of them could be," Hayley said from the stairs.

They all turned to look at her, and she showed them Davina's drawing of Celeste.

"Celeste," she continued. "I mean, it's got to be. Davina was trying to tell us, she was drawing pictures of Celeste. She was warning us that a great evil is coming."

"First, Papa Tunde returns to settle old scores, now your murdered lover is back," Klaus said, pointing at Elijah. "This isn't witches attacking vampires. They're declaring war on us."

Of course they are, Morgana thought, closing her eyes.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana peeked into one of the rooms. She spotted Elijah.

"In the future," she started, "when I ask you where you are, please do me the kind courtesy of answering. And if you can't do that for whatever reason, let me know when you manage to save the day so I'm not sat there with ridiculous things wandering through my worrywart head."

"Forgive me, my dear," he replied.

She smiled. "This time."

She turned and went to look for Grendel. He had wandered off after seeing Papa Tunde's corpse, and who knew what crevice he'd managed to wedge himself into this time.

She found him hiding behind the stairs after two minutes and wandered toward the exit, when she heard hushed voices from around a corner on her left.

She ducked behind a wall and called on Air.

"...running off looking for resurrected witches," Marcel was saying. "Meanwhile, I think I saw one at the church: Genevieve."

"What?" Rebekah hissed.

"I can't be sure. I only caught her out of the corner of my eye. Been with Klaus since. But it looked like her. And you and I both know she would have a reason to wanna be back. A lot of unfinished business, a lot of secrets that you and I don't want getting out."

"I have to take Hayley to the plantation. You need to find Genevieve and end this. End it like we did the last time."  
Genevieve, Genevieve. Why did that name sound familiar? And why would she come back to get revenge against Marcel and Rebekah?

 _I at least have to know where I know her from_ , Morgana thought. _Apart from that, I have other things to worry about._  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana walked into the back kitchen of Rousseau's. Monique was sitting in front of a table, and Sophie was standing next to her.

"And do you have her faith?" Monique asked.

Morgana leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms.

"I lost my faith," Sophie replied. "Then I realized that if I didn't believe, I would be letting you down. I tried to get it back. I tried."

"Monique Deveraux," Marcel said from behind them. "Everyone in the Quarter's been talking about you."

"Oh hell no," Morgana spat.

"Classy," Sophie said. "You kill her mother and now you've come to threaten her?"

"I'm not here to threaten anyone."

"What do you want, Marcel?" Monique asked.

"There were three more girls sacrificed during the Harvest," he said. "I want to bring them back."

"Cut the crap, Marcel," Morgana replied. "Everyone knows you don't care about those girls."

"You just want Davina back so you can use her power again," Sophie added.

"I just want her alive," he insisted.

"He's telling the truth," Monique said.

They looked at her.

"How do you know that?" Sophie asked.

"I can feel it," Monique explained. "He's loyal to her. He's here to help."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marcel had brought them to the abattoir. All the things for a locator spell were set up on a table. Sophie was pouring the ash on the map.

"You got enough power left to find these witches?" Marcel asked.

"I know the Harvest was an epic fail, but I can still do a locator spell," Sophie replied.

She turned to him. "Before I do that, we need to make a deal."

"What deal?"

"If I betray these witches, they're gonna come looking for me. And if I'm caught, I'm dead."

"I said I'd protect you."

"If you could do that, you wouldn't need my help in the first place. The Quarter isn't safe. Vampires on one side, witches on the other. No way am I letting Monique get in the middle of that. In order to get her out, I'm gonna need money. Do we have a deal?"

"Find the witches," Marcel said. "I'll give you anything you could ever need."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I'm weaker than I thought," Sophie hissed.

Morgana walked over and placed her hands on top of Sophie's.

"Not a word, Marcellus," she said. “Focus, Soph.”

She called on all four elements and concentrated.

"It’s working," Sophie said after a moment.

The ash was indeed centering around a spot on the map.

"That's one," Marcel replied. "I need all three."

"I said 'not a word'," Morgana hissed, opening her eyes and glaring at him.

But they had company. Klaus had arrived.

"Who needs a locator spell when I have all the leverage I need right here?" He said, grabbing Monique.

"Niklaus don't you dare," Morgana shouted.

But he did dare. Before any of them could do anything, Klaus was gone, taking Monique with him. Morgana cursed.

"No! Monique!" Sophie yelled.

Morgana grabbed her hands. "Look at me, Soph. We're gonna get Monique back alive and safe, and then the two of you are gonna get out of this ridiculous city. I promise."

She let go of Sophie and stormed out, rage bubbling inside her.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" _Niklaus Mikaelson!_ " Morgana called.

She wasn't bothering to hide her anger anymore. She was letting it fly. Wind was whipping her hair around, and thunder was booming every few seconds in the sky.

" _If you hurt that girl, you asshole, so help me you will wish you could die!_ "

She opened her mouth to yell some more, but her phone cut her off. She yanked it out of her pocket and saw Sophie on the caller ID.

"Sophie--"

"Morgana, I've got her."

"What?"

"I've got her."

"Where are you?"

"At my car."

"I'm coming."

She hung up and launched into the night sky with the help of Air.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana landed behind Sophie's car. Sophie and Monique were already there.

"Sophie!" She called.

Sophie walked to her and they hugged.

"You're really going, huh?" Morgana asked, pulling back.

"Yeah," Sophie replied. "I have to get Monique out of here."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. You still have my number, so if you're ever in trouble, or you just wanna talk, I'm here."

"Thank you. For everything."

Morgana swallowed. "Being able to call you my friend has been one of the greatest pleasures of my long-ass life, Sophie Deveraux."

"I can say the same, Morgana Carter."

"You better get going."

Morgana stepped back. She waved at Monique, but she just stared at them.

 _Okaaayy then_ , Morgana thought.

"Bye, Sophie," she said.

"Bye, Morgana," Sophie replied.

Morgana turned and walked away, a bittersweet taste on her tongue.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Suddenly remembering her rage, Morgana stormed into the compound. Marcel was there, surrounded by his guys.

"...wherever they got him, he ain't in the Quarter," Diego was saying.

" _Marcel!_ "

Morgana jumped and Grendel fluffed his fur out at Elijah's voice coming from behind them. He stormed past her and up to Marcel.

"Where is my brother?" He demanded.

"I got guys out looking for him right now," Marcel said.

Morgana watched, jaw dropped. It was one thing to see Klaus in a rage; it happened all the time, after all. It was another to see Elijah in the same state.

He started throwing vampires in every direction. At one point one nearly hit Morgana, but she managed to dodge out of the just in time with a loud angry "Watch it!"

"Elijah!" Hayley's voice came from the railing. He stopped.

"What the hell is going on?!" Morgana demanded.

"Klaus threw one of his classic temper tantrums," Marcel explained. "Snapped my neck, tried to take on a coven of witches by himself. He got dropped. I don't know where he is or how to find them."

"They also have Rebekah," Elijah spat.

"What?" Morgana whispered, feeling the blood drain from her face.

"Every one of you will help me to find them. I'm gonna kill them all."


	14. Long Way Back From Hell

"Morgana!" Elijah's voice rang out from the courtyard of the compound.

Morgana hit the table in front of her. "I haven't gotten anything yet!"

She glanced to her right and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Unless you have something else for me to do, Elijah, I'm getting back to work," she said.

"This is a list of names from the past two centuries of my life," he replied, handing her a piece of paper.

She took it and glanced over it. "What'd you do, write down a bunch of random names?"

He rolled up his sleeve. The same names were scrawled all over his arm, starting with Sabine. "These may be the names of women Celeste has inhabited over the past two centuries."

"A Devinette?" Morgana asked.

"You know what it is?"

She looked up at him, unimpressed. "I'm 402 years old, Elijah, I know what a Devinette is. Besides, I used to teach my little cousins and siblings with it when they were small."

She frowned. "Why would someone put one on you?"

"Celeste forced me to make a choice between Hayley and my siblings," Elijah explained. "To find them we must solve the riddle."

Morgana cracked her knuckles. "Alright, where do we start?"

"Marcel and I are going to find out what we can about a witch named Annie La Fleur."

"Annie? She was shunned about a year ago. Not sure what happened to her after."

"I thought you didn't partake in shunning?"

"I don't. She went to live in a village somewhere and wouldn't respond to any messages. It shouldn't take long to find out where."

She snapped her fingers behind her. Grendel came shooting out from under a chair and launched himself at her. She caught him and set him on her shoulder.

"How soon do we leave?"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
With a spell here and some research there it hadn't taken long to find the village nor someone who had known Annie. They'd found a man who had known her when she'd moved there.

Apparently not long after she'd been shunned, she had drowned herself in the Mississippi river. Elijah was convinced Celeste had been ready to dispose of the body and take Sabine's. His proof? She jumped from the same spot he and Celeste had had their first kiss.

Morgana couldn't deny that Celeste had a certain morbid style.

With this information about Annie in mind, Elijah and Marcel had decided it would be a good idea to kidnap someone from the mayor's office. They were on their way to the Pit.

"Are you holding out on the scolding?" Marcel asked.

"Normally it would've already come and gone," she replied. "But you know what they say: Desperate times call for desperate measures."

When they arrived, Marcel threw the guy straight through the door and inside. He grabbed a chair and threw him on it as Elijah and Morgana strolled in.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" The guy stammered.

"Well, I assume you're familiar with this pigsty quite appropriately known as the Pit," Elijah began. "See, awkwardly enough, only weeks ago a group of humans just like yourself slaughtered many of the companions of the vampires that you see assembled before you here."

"You run the records room at City Hall," Marcel added. "We're told the former mayor kept a detailed record of the supernatural community. A ledger of names of witches, werewolves and vampires, specifically their death records. We need it."

"I don't know where it is," the man insisted.

Morgana grabbed a chair, placed it in front of the man and sat on it backwards.

"Now that is a fib if I've ever heard one, don't you agree?" She said, a feral smile on her face.

She looked around at the vampires grouped around them. "Who's hungry?"

On cue, Elijah closed the door, reducing the sunlight, and the vampires came closer and hissed at the man.

He shrieked. "Okay! Wait! They moved the records after the mayor died. They're at the sacristy of St. Anne's church."

Morgana stood up and got uncomfortably close to him. She patted his cheek. "That wasn't so hard now was it honey?"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The three of the them had brought the documents from the sacristy to the abattoir. It made it easier to spread everything out.

"Here's another name from our list," Elijah said. "Brynne Deveraux. Says here she drowned herself some twenty years ago."

"Deveraux?" Morgana echoed. "I can try and ask Sophie and see if she knows anything."

"No, that won't be necessary," Elijah quickly replied.

She narrowed her eyes briefly, but decided to let it go. She'd ask later.

"I recognize her name," Marcel interrupted. "We used to hang out, knock around a bit."

"Hell, please spare us the details," Morgana groaned.

"She used to do some spells for me now and then," he explained. "Girl had power. Cursed a whole pack of werewolves just because they were pissing me off."

A whole pack? That had to be the Crescents.

"Speaking of," Marcel continued, "what do you think Klaus is gonna do when he finds out that you left him to suffer while you saved Hayley and her wolf friends?"

"Let's avoid discussing matters that are not your concern, shall we, Marcellus?" Elijah replied.

"Oh come on, Elijah. I got guys all over this city. You honestly think that I don't know that the Crescent wolves had a little family reunion at the plantation last night? Thanks for letting the house burn, by the way. Good riddance. But my question is: What's Hayley doing with that bunch?"

Morgana shot up and opened her mouth to snap at him, but Elijah beat her to it.

"Marcel," he said. "I'm aware of your history with the city's wolves, and I assume you understand that if you lay a finger upon Hayley it will be the last thing you do on this earth."

"I see I hit a nerve. And just when we were getting along."

"I can feel the testosterone skyrocketing in here," Morgana quipped. "We don't exactly have time to bicker like children right now, so calm down."

"We were right!" Elijah announced.

 _Smooth_ , she thought.

"Every name upon my flesh signifies a witch who died by her own hand," he continued. "All but one."

She got up and walked over to them.

"Clara Summerlin?" She read.

"Ring any bells?" Marcel asked.

"None," Elijah replied.

"If she didn't kill herself then how did she die?" Morgana asked, crossing her arms.

"Influenza epidemic of 1919."

Elijah suddenly put the book down and rolled up his sleeves. The tattoos were disappearing.

"I suppose we have our answer," he said. "Though I have no idea what it means."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I forgot how many rooms are in this place," Morgana muttered.

Grendel mewed at her in agreement. She stuck her head in the study and found Hayley and Elijah there. Hayley was sitting at the desk with an open laptop. Elijah was standing next to her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was harshly bumped into by Marcel. She stumbled forward and Grendel yowled and jumped on his shoulder. Marcel yelled and Morgana literally ripped Grendel off his shoulder.

"Guess I don't have to tell you to watch where you're going," she quipped.

He glared at her, but said nothing. She turned to Elijah and Hayley.

"Find anything?" She asked.

Hayley turned back to the laptop. "Not much. She was a nurse at the Fleur de Lis Sanitorium. Recognize her?"

She pulled up a picture and pointed to one of the women. "Top row, second from the right."

"No, I don't," Elijah said. "Morgana?"

Morgana shook her head. Her eyes were fixed on someone else.

_"Meanwhile, I think I saw one at the church: Genevieve.”_

Genevieve. Morgana had known her as one of the few French Quarter witches who had actually been nice to her. They weren't really friends, but they had been decent to each other. The last thing she had heard was that Genevieve had died from influenza during the epidemic in 1919.

"Marcel?" Elijah's insistent voice brought her out of her reverie. She looked up.

Marcel had gone off to the side and didn't seem to want to meet their eyes.

"Do I need to remind you that Niklaus and Rebekah are somewhere suffering horribly?" Elijah said. "If you know something, talk."

"The Sanitorium," Marcel replied. "That's where you'll find them."

"Are you sure?" Hayley asked. "How do you know?"

"I just know."

_"A lot of secrets you and I don’t want getting out.”_

Morgana narrowed her eyes and stalked up to him. "How do you know?"

"If I'm right, you need to know exactly what we're walking into," he said. "We did something, Rebekah and I. I think the witches are trying to use it against her. It was, uh...something you're not gonna like."

"Marcel, what did you do?"

"We summoned Mikael."

Morgana reeled back. She was suddenly dizzy, like nothing was right side up anymore. Everything around her spun and spun, and she was sure she would throw up.

When her senses came back to her, she was sitting down and Grendel was kneading her shoulders. She put her head in her hands.

"For the better part of a century, I wondered how Father found us," Elijah hissed. "What foolish mistake we had made to destroy our time in the one place that we could finally call home. Did you know I even blamed myself for a time, Marcellus?"

A slam made Morgana lift her head up. Elijah had Marcel up in the air against a wall by the neck.

"Elijah!" Hayley said, quickly going over.

"Niklaus treated you like a son," he said. "Rebekah--"

"I loved her," Marcel cut him off. "I still love her. All we ever wanted was to be together, but as long as Klaus was around that was never gonna happen. But hey, I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, huh?"

Elijah let him down. "When Klaus learns the truth, there will be no end to his rage. I will not let my sister suffer that wrath.”

"Then we need to get to them before he learns the truth."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They pulled up outside the Sanitorium. Morgana yanked open the door and got out before the car even stopped.

"We should divide the building," Elijah said.

"I'll fly up top and work my way down," Morgana replied.

She launched herself into the sky with Air and Grendel poked his head out from inside her jacket.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana heard shouting and ran down the stairs. She gasped and froze when she saw Elijah stab Klaus, barely registering Rebekah and Marcel coming towards her.

"Run!" Elijah shouted.

Snapped out of her daze, Morgana took Rebekah's other arm and lifted them and Marcel up the stairs with Air.


	15. Le Grand Guignol

Morgana hugged Rebekah. "Run as far and as fast as you can."

"Morgana, I never wanted to hurt you," Rebekah said.

Morgana smiled, even though her eyes were burning. "I know. Now go."

Rebekah got in the car. Marcel was already in the driver's seat. The second the door closed, they sped off.

Morgana wiped her eyes. Grendel licked her cheek. She lifted him off her shoulder and held him.

_**Jazz Club, 1919** _

Jazz filled the air. All around people danced like tomorrow was only a vague idea. Morgana turned, and propped her arm against the bar. Klaus wad on her left, Elijah on her right, and the werewolf queen Lana on Klaus' left.

"Well, this is a first," Klaus mused. "Werewolves, vampires, witches, and dirty cops."

She followed his gaze to a group of said cops, grinning like fools and toasting.

"All happy as clams and drunk as stoats," he finished.

"Gotta love this city," Morgana agreed.

Elijah handed them each a shot glass. "To a new era! Collaboration in the face of Prohibition."

"To your docks, their booze and our theaters to hide it under," Lana added.

They clinked glasses and drank. Morgana set her glass down and turned to Klaus.

"You still owe me a dance, mister," she teased, a smile brightening her face. "I'll meet you where the music is the loudest.”

Before he could reply, she walked away, stepping to the beat of the music.

_**Morgana’s Apartment, Present** _

"Elijah Mikaelson, if I don't hear from you in the next twenty-four hours, I will personally put a spell on you that will make you use the bathroom more than you ever thought possible in your 1,000-year-long life."

Morgana clicked the phone off. She would try calling Sophie, but she hadn't answered any texts, and calls were sent straight to voicemail. Suffice to say that Morgana was getting a little worried.

She ran her hands through her hair for the umpteenth time. Pacing back and forth in front of the living room window of her apartment wasn't getting anything done, but she had no clue where to start. Her mind would not stop holding her hostage with memories.

_**Jazz Club, 1919** _

Morgana rested her head on Klaus' shoulder and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. She hadn't felt this happy and content in a long time.

"Look at these two," Klaus said. She followed his gaze to Marcel and Rebekah. "Pretending to be apart while so clearly a pair."

Morgana lifted her head from his shoulder and glanced at him. He grabbed two glasses and stood up despite her yanking on his hand.

"Niklaus, not now," Elijah said. "Why must you cause trouble?"

She shared a glance with him as Klaus clinked the glasses together, calling for silence. The band stopped, and heads turned to look at him.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to draw attention to two people who have been sneaking around behind my back together," he began. "As we move into a new era, we require more progressive attitudes to match. So, to my loving sister and my right-hand man and best friend Marcel. May they find joy in each other."

Morgana drank to the toast, smiling wide. Who would've guessed that, after all these years and punishments, Klaus would finally come to approve Rebekah and Marcel being together.

"Enough talk," Klaus said. "Music!"

On cue, the band started up again, seeming livelier than before. Morgana watched as Klaus approached Rebekah, who looked positively stunned. She shared a smile with Elijah and took another drink.

When Klaus started making his way back, she got up and met him halfway. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I'm so proud of you, Nik," she said, smiling.

He smiled back and kissed her again. "Thank you, sweetheart."

_**Morgana's Apartment, Present** _

Hearing scratching on the window, Morgana let Grendel in. He propped himself up on her chest, and they touched foreheads.

He showed her Klaus storming through the streets of the city with a blonde woman in tow. Cami? What the hell was he doing with her? How the hell did she get mixed up in this?

They stopped in front of the old opera house, the one that had burned in 1919. Klaus pointed at it, and the images stopped.

"If he hurts her I will make him wish for death," she growled.

But why would he show Cami the opera house? The one that held the memories of the day they lost everything...

_**The Abattoir, 1919** _

Morgana twirled herself around her and Klaus' shared room while Grendel lounged on the dresser. Humming along to music had always calmed her even when she didn't need to be calmed. She twirled again, but stopped halfway when she saw Klaus standing in the doorway watching her.

She smiled. "And just how long have you been watching me?"

"About a minute or two," he replied, walking up to her.

"What have you got behind your back, Nik?" She asked.

He smirked and brandished five tickets. "Lana, as a show of goodwill, has secured us tickets to tonight's opera, Le Grand Guignol.”

Morgana gasped. "This will be spectacular!"

"And as a show of my goodwill, I told Elijah to have Rebekah bring Marcel."

She hugged him tight, giggling. "I can't wait!"

_**The Opera House, 1919** _

The opera house was packed tight. Morgana looked over the ledge of the private box, watching the other people as they prepared for the show.

"Well, this is off to a bad start," Klaus said. "Your first big date together in public after I gave you my blessing, and he stood you up."

"Something must have delayed him," Rebekah replied.

"Or, now that your illicit affair is out in the open, he finds the whole relationship a tad lackluster and has run off to Havana with a showgirl."

"Nik, quit it," Morgana scolded.

She stood and beckoned to Rebekah. "Come. Let's go check the lobby."

She kissed Klaus' cheek and stepped out.

"See if you can't find Elijah while you're there," Klaus called. "The curtain is about to go up."

_**Outside the Opera House, 1919** _

Morgana and Grendel watched, horrified, as the opera house burned. People were running past them, but Morgana couldn't get herself to move.

All she could do was pray Klaus got out. All she could do was hope he came for her.

_**Morgana’s Apartment, Present** _

But he never did.

It only took a couple years for Morgana to find out what had truly happened. Mikael had found the Mikaelsons, burned the opera house down and chased them to who knows where.

When Klaus didn't show up, Morgana began to hate him. The opera house burned down, so what? Didn't he search for her? Or was he glad to be rid of her?

When she found out about Mikael, her hate dissipated. She understood why he left, why they all left. She understood why they never came back. But understanding doesn't make the pain go away.

Now with the revelation that Rebekah and Marcel had summoned Mikael here, she had the answer to the question she had wondered for a century.

Klaus wanted to kill Rebekah for it. Morgana wouldn't let him, even if it meant her death.


	16. Farewell to Storyville

Morgana jumped. Her phone had startled her, and she rushed to answer it, seeing Rebekah on the caller ID.

"Rebekah? Why--"

"Morgana, we need your help."

"Name it."

"Celeste has trapped us in the cemetery and we can't get out until moonrise."

"Rebekah, please tell me Klaus is not part of that ‘us’."

"I wish I could."

"Is it just the two of you?"

"No, Elijah is holding him off."

"Why did you come back in the first place?"

"Marcel wanted to get Davina and bring her back."

"But for that to happen one of the witches would have to die. Where is Celeste?"

"Dead. Genevieve is the only one alive, but the spell is still in place. Marcel took Davina and ran. Klaus is gonna kill me."

"No he is not. Right, uh, I'm gonna try and undo the spell, so just try and stay alive."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hours. Long ass hours filled with concentration and composure. Begging the elements and praying that this worked, that Klaus didn't kill his sister.

The moment the sun set, Morgana was filled with more dread than she could possibly have imagined. The spell wasn't working, even though Celeste was dead, and couldn't stop her.

Sitting just outside the cemetery, she could feel exhaustion's grip pawing at her, almost grabbing her but not quite. If this had been any other situation, Morgana would've called it quits a while ago. But it never really is any other situation with the Mikaelsons, is it?

The gate creaked, and she jumped. Concentration broken, she opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't see nor hear anything.

She glanced at Grendel, who shook his head. Her throat tightened, and she shakily stood and quickly began walking through the cemetery.

Morgana didn't find anyone, so she yanked her phone out and called Elijah. No answer. She called Rebekah.

"Hello?"

Morgana almost sang. "Rebekah, where the hell are you?"

"Heading to the bayou."

"I'll meet you there, and you will tell me everything."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana walked down the hill and saw Rebekah and Hayley talking. She waved at Hayley as Rebekah walked up to her.

She hugged her tight. "Well?"

"He let me go," Rebekah explained. "I'm free to go wherever I want and be with whomever I want."

"I sense a 'but'."

"But I can't ever come back here."

Morgana's face dropped. "Oh. So we're on to exile now."

She shook her head and smiled a little. "But hey, you're finally getting what you've always wanted, right?"

"I'm on track, yeah."

"Well, you call me whenever you want. I don't care how far, I will meet up with you."

Rebekah smiled and hugged her again. "I'll keep that in mind. It's been wonderful seeing you again, Morgana."

"And it sure as hell won't be the last time."

Morgana smiled, and Rebekah walked past her back to her car. Morgana turned and saw Hayley still standing there, so she walked over.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Hayley replied.

"You been doing okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You need anything--"

"I let you know."

Morgana smiled. "Yeah."

Hayley looked past her, in the direction Rebekah had gone. "Do you think she'll ever come back?"

"I think so. I hope so. It might be a while, but it'll happen."

They were both quiet for a minute, and just as Morgana was ready to say goodbye, Hayley spoke.

"So what's the deal with you and Klaus?"

Morgana blinked. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Uh, what?"

"Klaus seems to like you, and he doesn't really care for many witches."

"Oh. He's just nostalgic for a time that has long since passed."

"You seem to like him."

"Nostalgia is a funny thing. Maybe if things were different. But then, there’s always that excuse, isn’t there?”

"What did he do?"

"Nothing that was his fault a century ago. It was how he acted when he returned that proved to me just how much he’s changed."

"Have you changed?"

"I don’t really see it myself, but I’m sure I have in some way or another. Hopefully for the better."

"You're a good person, Morgana. Klaus could probably benefit from having you in his life."

Morgana smiled a little. "Maybe."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Not being able to sleep when you like to sleep is a huge pain in the ass," Morgana mumbled.

Grendel meowed at her in agreement. She had decided to take a walk through town and enjoy what seemed to be a temporary peace. Even if it was only for the night, it was still nice.

So far her walk had taken them to the cemetery. It was a little morbid, but it was quiet. Grendel was hopping across the tombstones, pausing every so often to let her catch up, when he froze.

"Grendel?" She whispered.

"It's not a good idea to wander the city alone at night," Elijah said from behind her.

"It's not a good idea to sneak up on me," she replied, looking over her shoulder.

He fell into step beside her. Grendel resumed his jumping.

"Why are you out at this hour?" He asked.

"What can I say, I'm a woman of the night," she joked. "Nah, I'm just a bit restless."

He smiled. A nice silence fell over them for a few minutes until they came to the exit.

He stopped. "Morgana, there's something you should know."

"Oh?" She replies, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you wondered how Celeste was killed?"

"I assumed it was because she didn't have someone else to jump into."

"Correct. But do you know how that happened?"

"Probably a spell to prevent her from jumping. And in order to do that, you needed a witch. I sure as hell didn't do it, so who did you manage to convince?"

Elijah wouldn't meet her eyes. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Elijah?"

"I made a deal with Monique Deveraux," he admitted.

"But Sophie left town with Monique."

He didn't respond. Dread filled her stomach and reached the back of her throat, like filling her wasn't enough and it wanted to leave her. Grendel jumped on her shoulder.

"Morgana, Sophie is dead."

The words seemed to echo all around her. An icy cold gripped her heart, and the dread gave way to shock.

"No," she said. "No. No, Elijah, you're wrong. Sophie left town with her niece. She was at her car! She was packed and ready to go! She left town!"

Morgana ran to the Deveraux tomb, praying that she was right and Elijah was wrong. But he wasn't.

There, carved on the stone, was Sophie Deveraux's name, her date of birth, and her date of death. Only a few days ago.

That's why Sophie hadn't answered her phone. She wasn't ignoring Morgana. She just couldn't answer.

"Morgana--"

She whipped around, eyes burning. "How long have you known?"

He didn't respond.

"How long have you known, Elijah?" She shouted.

"Since the Devinette," he replied.

"So you've known Sophie was dead this whole time and didn't bother to tell me until now? I know you didn't like her, Elijah, but hell. I did. She was my friend. I deserved to know the day that you found out, not days after."

She stormed past him and out of the cemetery. He didn't follow her.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana groaned. Someone was banging on the doors of the obviously closed Rousseau's. All she wanted was to be alone with a bottle of whiskey. Was that really too much to ask?

"Morgana, I know you're in there," Klaus called.

She lifted her head. Why would he come looking for her?

She got up and opened the door. "Come to try and kill me as well?"

She turned and trudged back to her seat. She didn't sit; instead she took another drink from the bottle.

"I'm looking for a witch," he replied.

"Congratulations, you've found one," she quipped. "Unfortunately for you, I'm off duty for an undetermined amount of time."

"No offense, love, but I'm looking for a different witch. About yay high, likes to blackmail, stabbed me with Papa Tunde's blade? You know her. In fact, you've threatened to hurt me if I attempt to hurt her."

Morgana took another drink.

"What, no snappy comeback?" Klaus demanded. "No threat, no warning?"

"Sophie is dead," she replied, facing him. "She was the only true friend I had in this town for a long time. And now she's gone. You might not care, Klaus, the other witches might not care, but I sure as hell do. There might be other things to worry about, other things to do, but those things can wait for one day. I am going to mourn Sophie Deveraux today. I am going to mourn my friend today. And you can either stay here with me and be quiet, or you can leave if my pain bothers you oh so much."

She watched him, shoulders heaving. He stared at her. Her legs wobbled, and she crumbled to the floor. In no time at all Klaus was there. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him as sobs tore out of her throat.

"She deserved better," she cried. "She deserved so much better. I should've stayed with her, I should've made sure she got out. I shouldn't have just left her there, if I'd been there--"

"I know, sweetheart, I know," he hushed her. "But you've got to stop torturing yourself. It won't do any good."

"But I failed her, Nik, I didn't protect her like I said I would."

He gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Listen to me, Ana. You did not fail Sophie. You helped her, you protected her and you never once left her for dead. You were a true friend to her when no one else was. You have nothing to feel guilty for."

She rested her head on his shoulder, not willing to argue with him this time. He ran his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes, pretending just for now that things were better, that everything was okay.


	17. Moon Over Bourbon Street

A month has passed, and tensions are still rising in the Quarter. Marcel is on the other side of the river, no doubt cooking up a plan to eventually take back the city. Rebekah's exile is still in effect, Hayley is still at the bayou, and Davina is with the witches. Elijah is determined to bring peace to the city and Klaus has retreated to the compound.

Morgana was carrying on like usual. Go to Rousseau's, keep her eyes and ears open. What else was she supposed to do?

"So how did the meeting go?" She asked Elijah. He'd come in only a moment before.

"I wasn't aware we were back on speaking terms," he replied.

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm only interested in knowing what's going on. Though I don't expect you'll tell me," she added, rolling her eyes.

"They insist on acting like children," he said after a moment.

"So the witches still hate the vampires and werewolves, the vampires and werewolves still hate each other, and the humans still hate all of them. Yup, sounds like your average day in the Quarter."

"The werewolves aren't at the table quite yet."

She raised an eyebrow. "And they resent that. Here's a thought: Give them a seat there."

"You agree with Hayley."

"Yes, I do."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "They've been banished and cursed for years, Elijah. Now I know you're serious about wanting peace, but the others don't know you that well. Show them you truly mean what you say and give them their well-deserved seat at the Table of Peace."

Morgana glanced to her right and saw a woman headed their way.

"Looks like you've got company," she said, and walked away, quickly calling on Air.

"Mr. Mikaelson," the woman said.

"Ms. Correa," Elijah replied.

"Please, call me Francesca."

 _Francesca Correa?!_ Morgana thought. _What the hell is he doing with her?!_

"We can dispense with any formalities, Ms. Correa," Elijah said. "I know exactly who you are. You own the Palace Royale Casino, you're one of the city's leading philanthropists, and, according to my sources, you're the matriarch to a rather sizable drug trafficking empire. So why am I here?"

"Whatever you may think of me, my family's been part of the human faction for years, which makes me uniquely qualified to take Father Kieran's place. You'll deal with me from now on."

What happened to Kieran? He was fine a month ago!

"Are you giving me a mandate?" Elijah asked.

"No. I'm giving you an ally. I want peace just as much as you do. My lifestyle, which I enjoy very much, depends on it."

"Yes, I can see you're highly motivated."

"You know, I should mention I've already spoken to the city's new mayor and the chief of police and other interested parties, and I have their blessing. I think you'll find it beneficial to have me on your side, even if it's just to prevent my less civil brethren from lashing out in ways that could prove painful to you. Have a good night."

Morgana glanced over and saw Francesca walking away. She thanked Air and waited a beat before walking over.

"Francesca Correa?" She asked.

"You know her?" Elijah replied.

"Of course. I make sure to know and recognize people I particularly...dislike."

"What about her do you 'dislike'?"

"She's manipulative and sneaky. She knows what she wants and goes after it, which is fine, but she doesn't stop. She’ll use every trick in the book and then some. Don't trust her. Now if you'll excuse me, I have customers to serve."

"Morgana, wait."

She looked over her shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should have told you about Sophie sooner."

She waited a moment, mulling over the apology. When Elijah apologized, he was sincere. He really, truly meant it. If he wasn't sorry, he wouldn't say he was.

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Elijah invited her to the party at the abattoir, Morgana had been a little surprised. She wasn't entirely sure what to expect. It also didn't help that the last time she had been at the same event as Klaus, old feelings had been brought to the surface.

But she hadn't heard anything from him personally since that night at Rousseau's, so she didn't know what to think, much less feel.

She leaned against the bar, drink in hand. The place was packed, but she didn't see anyone she knew well enough to feel comfortable chit chatting with.

People milled about all around her. Vampires, witches and humans. No sign of any werewolves, unfortunately. Either they weren't invited or they'd decided not to come. She sighed at the thought and took a sip. How was anyone supposed to get along if not everyone came?

"Enjoying yourself?"

Morgana whipped her head to the side and smiled at Hayley.

"I suppose," she said. "Sorry, I would've popped by, but I hadn't seen you come in."

"It's fine," Hayley replied. "We just got here."

"We?"

Hayley gestured to the left. Morgana looked and saw a group of werewolves.

"This is good," she said. "Given the circumstances."

"Who's this pretty lady?" A blonde man asked from the right. Morgana cursed herself for not paying attention.

"Morgana," she said, smiling.

"I'm Oliver," he replied, smiling back.

Morgana's smile faltered. So this was the man responsible for sending Rebekah off to be tortured.

"And now that you've exchanged pleasantries, I believe it's my turn for a dance."

She glared at Klaus, who had appeared seemingly out if nowhere behind Hayley. She exchanged a look with her and took Klaus' offered hand, mouthing 'sorry' to Oliver. He looked annoyed, and she didn't blame him.

Once on the dance floor, Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist and took her hand. She placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"What was that?" She demanded.

"What was what, love?" He replied.

She gave him an unimpressed look.

"I saved you from being cornered by that brute," he said.

"I wasn't being 'cornered' by anyone. Oliver seemed nice enough."

"Ah, yes, I remember your preference for blondes."

Klaus waggled his eyebrows. Morgana bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling and glared at him instead.

"Oh, come on, love--" he started.

"I will not 'come on, love'," she cut him off. "I don't need you to swoop in and whisk me away just because you're jealous."

"I never said I was jealous," he growled.

She smirked. "I remember what you were like when you were. Quick to interrupt and take me away from whoever it was."

For once he didn't reply. They swayed in silence for a few moments before Morgana remembered something.

"I never did thank you, did I?" She asked quietly.

"Thank me for what?" He replied.

"At Rousseau's, after I'd found out about Sophie. You could've left, but you didn't. So thank you. For staying."

"You're welcome, love."

Oh boy. Morgana was feeling a strange wave of deja vu coming over her. She was really noticing just how close she was to Klaus. Just like at the masquerade. This wasn't good. She could feel her heart pounding, had it been pounding the whole time? Worse, had he noticed?

"Are you alright, Morgana?"

She blinked. Concern was etched on his face. Hell, was it that obvious? Had she given something away on her face without realizing it?

"Your heart is going a mile a minute, love, what's wrong?" He asked.

Great, now she had to think of a sensible response, and fast. She couldn't very well tell him that no, she wasn't alright, because he was standing so close and stirring up old feelings in her that she thought she'd pushed down for good, and how dare he look at her like that with those eyes, how dare he make her feel like it was just the two of them in the room, how dare he still give her butterflies, how dare he--

"Sorry for intruding, but could I speak to Klaus for a moment?"

Morgana turned her head, eyes wide, and saw Genevieve standing next to them. The fake smile plastered on her face might have been real if it wasn't for the slightly murderous look in her eyes. A look which seemed to be directed at...Morgana?

She smiled back and nodded, not really trusting her voice for some reason. She let go of Klaus, who still seemed worried, and walked away. The moment her back was turned she let out a slow breath, willing herself to reign her emotions back in.

The last thing Morgana needed right now was to have an emotional crisis.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana ran back out into the courtyard. She went to the bathroom for five minutes and, of course, things started going wrong. Elijah had Oliver pinned to a table, and another dark-haired man (presumably another werewolf) had Diego pinned to the wall and holding a stake.

She breathed out a string of curses and contemplated how to throw them all to the side with the least amount of damage.

"Creative," Klaus said.

She cursed again, this time in her head. She hadn't realized she'd stopped next to him. Just what she needed.

"What's stopping you?" Hayley called from the staircase. "Kill him. Go ahead, Elijah. Do it. I mean, it's not like he doesn't deserve to die."

"Shouldn't you intervene or something?" Francesca Correa asked from behind Morgana and Klaus.

"Why would I?" He replied. "This party just got interesting."

Morgana whacked him upside his head.

"I mean, it was Oliver who handed Rebekah over to the witches so they could torture her," Hayley continued, walking down the stairs. "But, then again, wasn't it Diego who lead a werewolf massacre last month? And the witches cursed the wolves, while the humans stood back and let it all happen. So when you think about it, everyone here deserves to die."

Wow. Morgana couldn't argue with that.

"Are you approaching a point?" Elijah demanded.

"My point, Elijah, is this: If we can't all learn to get along, if our families can't create some sort of community, then what's the point?" Hayley replied. "Kill each other and get it all over with."

There was a long silence following Hayley's words. No one said or did anything. Morgana kept glancing between Elijah and the werewolf, waiting for one or both to do something. She hated waiting and the tension that came with it.

Finally, Elijah let Oliver go. The werewolf backed off of Diego. Morgana breathed a sigh of relief and her shoulders sagged. It wasn't a Mikaelson party without a little drama and violence to go with it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hayley is such a badass!" Morgana finished telling Grendel about the party.

He nodded, still giving her a pointed look. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He paced across her bed as if he was trying to find a way to tell her. That didn't seem to work, so he sat back down and tilted his head.

"The party?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Hayley?"

He shook his head.

"Elijah?"

He shook his head again.

She sighed. "Klaus?"

He nodded.

"What about him?"

Grendel padded up to her and butted his head on her chest, right over her heart. Morgana groaned and let her head fall back against the pillows propping her up.

"I never thought I would see him again after the fire," she mumbled. "I thought I'd gotten over him. I mean, you'd think that 100 years would be enough, right? I just--I don't want to feel these feelings anymore. I want to be over him."

She took a shaky breath, willing herself not to cry. When she exhaled it came out as a dry laugh.

"It's stupid. I'm still in love with a guy who's changed in ways I don't know if I can look past. And I don't even know if he still loves me too. And you know the stupidest thing about it? I don't want to stop loving him."


	18. The Big Uneasy

"So let me get this straight," Morgana said. "You're throwing a party for the witches as a show of good faith, and you more or less forced the leaders of the factions to join in."

"Correct," Elijah replied.

"Now don't get me wrong, I enjoy a good festival as much as the next girl, but I think I'd be crashing if I showed up."

"Not if you were invited."

"The French Quarter witches don't like me, Elijah."

"Which is exactly why you should come. Morgana, if you come to the party, especially with an offering, it would show them you mean well."

She sighed, a small smile playing on her lips. "You're not gonna take no for an answer, are you?"

He smiled. She raised her hands in defeat. "Fine, you win. I'll go."

She stood and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you then."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The public festival had been amazing. The girls had been carried in big fancy chairs through the Quarter, waving at the attendees. Monique was dressed in olive green and light brown for Earth, Abigail in white for Air and Davina in red and orange for Fire.

When they had reached the end of the parade route, they were guided to a stage and showed off their powers. Monique caused a small earthquake. Abigail blew winds through the area. Davina lit a giant fleur de lis and set off fireworks. Genevieve gave a little speech about blessings and thankfulness.

Now was the private party. Those invited would go inside and present their gifts to the Harvest girls as a show of goodwill. In exchange, the witches would bestow blessings on them. The whole event was meant to show that everyone was serious about the truce.

Morgana passed through the metal black arch to get inside. She smiled at Elijah, who was presumably greeting guests as they entered.

"Let's hope the rest of the evening keeps going this smooth," she said.

"Let's," he agreed.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _Please let the party keep going this well_ , Morgana thought. Everyone was gathered around drinking, talking, laughing. Just having a good time. She really hoped this would be better than the last party at the abattoir. Less violence, more fun.

Her thoughts were interrupted by clinking glass. She looked up and saw Genevieve on the steps in front of the Harvest girls.

"Welcome," she said. "As is our time-honored tradition, you are all welcome to deliver your offerings. It is our custom that no one be turned away, that no blessing be denied."

The gift giving began with Hayley. She went to give it to Davina, but was stopped and directed to give it to Monique instead. Francesca was directed to Abigail, the next one to Monique, then Abigail. Morgana watched with growing irritation as Davina didn't receive anything. Every time Monique received a gift, she shot Davina a smug look.

 _Who knew Monique was such a jerk_ , Morgana thought.

Davina suddenly stood and took off. Morgana followed her and stopped her.

"Davina," she whispered.

"You're that witch, the one who helped Sophie," Davina replied.

"Yeah. I'm Morgana."

She leaned closer. "Listen, I'm only here to show the other witches I mean no harm. Brought a gift and everything. You're the only one I like, so here."

She handed her a small black box. Davina took it, frowning. She opened it to reveal a silver cat charm.

"When I turned sixteen, it was my turn to choose my Familiar," Morgana explained. "It was a thing my family did. But since you haven't done it, I thought a charm might be easier. You can attach it to anything. Necklace, bracelet, keychain. Hell, with a little magic you could even turn it into a ring. And," she added, "if you don't like cats, tell me what animal you'd prefer and I'll sneak a charm of it to you."

Davina smiled. "Thank you."

Morgana smiled back. "Of course. You ever need anything, even just to talk, let me know."

Davina nodded and Morgana weaved herself back into the crowd. She caught a glimpse of Elijah and started making her way there, even though he was across the room from her.

She was halfway there when she saw something that made her stomach drop and her legs stop moving.

Klaus was standing on the staircase. Davina and Josh were right in front of the landing.

 _Don't let me down, Nik_ , Morgana thought. _Prove me right. Prove that I'm not utterly insane for thinking you're still the same man I fell in love with._

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please," he began. "We are gathered here today to pay homage to our beloved witches, but one very special witch has been utterly ignored. That seems a little unfair to me."

He held out a small box to Davina. She stared at it, then him.

"No," she said. "I don't want your gift."

"I understand why you would reject me, given our past," he replied. "In truth, many of us have been wronged in the conflict my brother's treaty ended. Your friend Josh was involved in a plot to kill me. It would be well within my rights to execute him here and now."

 _You won’t do it_ , Morgana thought.

"But," he continued, "in the spirit of solidarity, and for your favor, Davina, I hereby pardon him. Josh, from this day forward, you have nothing to fear from me."

He held out the box again. "Please."

She took the box. Klaus left, and Morgana began following him.

"Klaus!" She called.

He turned around, and she smiled at him. A real smile, not a dry one, not an uncomfortable one, but a true happy smile.

She stopped, shared a confused look with Klaus and turned around.

A group of drummers were coming down the stairs. They stopped once they reached the bottom.

"Happy Fete des Benedictions," one of them said. "We have a message for all of you from Marcel Gerard."

Oh no.

The drummers pulled out straight razors and slit their wrists. Morgana's stomach dropped again and she looked around the room. The vampires were having a hard time controlling themselves.

"You will control yourselves," Elijah called. "This is a vulgar trick. We do not violate our agreement!"

The lights went out. People started screaming, and bodies started running into Morgana. She called on Fire so she could see, but before it appeared, someone grabbed her from behind.

She shrieked and thrashed around, trying to think of a spell, but her mind had suddenly blanked out every spell she knew. She called on Fire again and raised her hands, fireballs blazing, and her neck felt like it was on fire. Someone had bitten her. Was drinking from her. She kept struggling, but the fireballs had gone out, and she was getting weaker. She screamed again.

The vampire flew back and the lights came on. Morgana's legs gave out, and she crumpled to the floor. She touched the right side of her neck and her hand came away red and wet. She looked around at the room.

It was nearly empty except for a few people up against the walls. Bodies were all in the middle of the room.

"Nik," she whispered. "Nik!"

"I’m right here, Morgana, you’re fine." His voice appeared on her left. She looked at him, eyes wide. He moved her hair from her right shoulder and saw the bite marks.

His face changed from concern to anger instantly. He bit his wrist and offered it to her. Morgana hesitated.

"Come on, love, it's alright," he whispered.

She swallowed, closed her eyes, and drank.

When she pulled away, Klaus gently took her hand, wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her up. She looked around again and noticed something on the wall.

She squeezed his hand tighter and pointed. "Nik."

Written in blood on wall were the words: There will be no peace.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana needed a drink. Or several. Even though it wasn't the first time she'd been bitten, she didn't particularly enjoy it. So a drink at Rousseau's was in order.

She approached the entrance and, to her surprise, saw Klaus leave. He spotted her and met her halfway.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm feeling in need of a stiff drink," she replied.

He reached out and moved her hair a little.

"I put a bandage on," she said.

He took his hand away and studied her face. She felt her cheeks getting warm and she cursed herself for it.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked.

"You're worried," he replied. "What's wrong?"

"Really? How about what happened tonight? Marcel isn't gonna stop until he has the city back. This was just a warning. This is barely the start. So yeah, I'm a little worried."

"It'll blow over soon enough."

"When things 'blow over' in the French Quarter, Klaus, they blow up and kill a lot of people."

"I can't be killed, love."

"But you can still get hurt. And I'd sooner go to Hell than let that happen again."

"I thought you didn't care."

She stared at him. "Of course I care! Why the hell wouldn't I?! When Elijah told me the witches had taken you, you have no idea the amount of panic I felt. Some things are worse than death, Old, and I don't want you to go through any of those things. I did everything and--"

He kissed her. For the first time in nearly a hundred years, he kissed her. She froze for just a moment before giving in. She closed her eyes and grabbed his shirt, pulling him impossibly closer.

He pulled away. She opened her eyes. Klaus was gone.

Morgana stood there for a minute trying to process what just happened. But she couldn't. Not yet, at least. What she did know was that she really needed those drinks. She turned and walked into the bar.

"Morgana?"

She looked up and saw Cami standing there. "Cami, hi."

"Are you okay? You seem a little..."

"Stunned?"

Cami smiled a little. "Yeah."

"Sounds pretty accurate."

Morgana took off her coat and set on a chair. She went behind the counter and poured herself a drink.

"Want one?" She asked.

"Sure," Cami replied. "So what brings you here at this hour?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

 _If only you knew_ , Morgana thought. She handed Cami a drink and took a sip of her own.

"I was at the party tonight," Cami said. "The one for the witches. I know."

Morgana paused. "Know what, exactly?"

"About the supernatural."

"How the hell did you find out?"

"Klaus."

Anger boiled in Morgana's chest. Cami's eyes grew wide. Morgana glanced down and saw the whiskey bubbling inside the glass. She took a deep breath and set it down.

"I was afraid you would say that," she said. "How did he tell you?"

"He compelled me to be Marcel's spy until Davina broke the compulsion," Cami explained. "I'm on vervain now."

Morgana let out a string of curses. Cami laughed. "That's about what went through my head."

Morgana smiled.

"So what are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Cami asked.

"I'm a witch," Morgana replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I'm not a Quarter witch, so my magic isn't tied to the ancestors."

"Do you work with them?"

"Rarely. The only times I have are when I like who I work with or the situation calls for it."

A comfortable silence fell over them for a couple minutes.

"Can I ask you something?" Cami asked.

"Sure," Morgana replied.

"I know we don't know each other very well, but I was wondering if you could help."

Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"My uncle was hexed," Cami continued. "And he's getting worse every day. I've tried everything I can think of, but nothing is working."

"How long has it been there?" Morgana asked.

"A month."

Ah, hell.

"Okay, uh, I can't promise it'll work," Morgana said. "But I can promise that I'll do everything I can to help him."

"Thank you."

Morgana gave a small smile. Cami gasped. "What happened to your neck?!"

Morgana hesitated. "The party. I don't know if you were there for this part, but there was an attack and I got hit. But I'm fine now."

"I wasn't there for that."

 _Good_ , Morgana thought. She finished her drink and got her coat.

"I should get home," she said. "I'll pop by here tomorrow at around noon with some things to help your uncle."

"Thank you again," Cami replied.

"Of course. Stay safe."

"You too."

As soon as she walked out the door, the memory of the kiss hit Morgana like a bullet train. She took a deep breath and walked to her car. Grendel was gonna get to hear a hell of a story tonight.


	19. An Unblinking Death

Morgana quietly muttered a curse. She was trying to help Kieran, just like she'd promised, but nothing was working. No spells, no elements, no medicine, no nothing. The hex had sat for too long.

She turned toward Cami, Josh and Kieran, holding a lit white pillar candle. Cami was trying to get Kieran to drink while Josh held him still. He slapped the cup out of her hand.

"No!" He shouted. "I know who you are, you hateful bitch." He looked at Josh. "Oh, Sean, I tried to help you. I tried to save you, but this city...this city is full of monsters."

"Uh, yeah, trust me, I know," Josh replied. He glanced at Cami and Morgana. "Remind me to never piss off a witch."

Morgana approached them, still holding the candle. "Air is the one of the two most tranquil of the elements. It wraps you up in its embrace and calms you down, lets you breathe. Calm is what we need. Calm is what he needs."

She went to blow the smoke from the candle at Kieran, but he yelled and knocked the it from her hands. She hissed as the flame caught her fingertips and snapped her fingers. The candle went out just as the floor began to smoke.

Kieran yelled again and started seizing.

"Help me lay him on his side!" Cami ordered.

Morgana and Josh helped her roll him over. The seizure stopped, and Kieran looked at Cami. He seemed confused.

"Cami?" He asked.

"Uncle Kieran?" She replied.

He sat up and quickly backed away. "What do you want from me?"

Morgana stood up with Cami and Josh and they stepped back.

"You saw that, right?" Cami asked. "It was just for a second, but it was him."

"I don't know, Cami," Josh replied. "Maybe he's still in there under all that crazy, but the crazy is pretty thick."

Cami looked at Morgana, hope etched on her face. Morgana crossed her arms. "The hex is strong. He might be there, but it could also be the hex confusing him even more."

"Maybe he just needs a shock to his system, something to wipe the slate clean," Cami suggested. "I think I have an idea on how to fix him.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana looked up to see Josh back with a doctor. She could only imagine what was going through the poor guy's mind right now.

"What the hell?" He said.

"I know, right," Morgana replied.

The doctor approached Kieran, who was sitting, still shackled, on the floor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Sheski," the doctor said. "I'm just gonna get your pulse."

Dr. Sheski reached for Kieran's neck, but Kieran started yelling and tried to bite him.

Morgana watched as the poor doctor continued to try and examine Kieran. He stood up. "I'm gonna have to let the authorities know what the hell is going on here."

"Josh?" Cami said.

"Oh, right," Josh replied, stepping in front of Dr. Sheski. "Dude, be cool. It's just a priest hexed by a witch because of some vampires. Accept that things are real, then forget them. I mean later. You forget them later. Crap. Okay, let me start over."

Cami cut in between them. "Dr. Sheski, my uncle needs to be sedated, something strong."

"Sedation?" Dr. Sheski echoed incredulously. "He looks like he should be in an ICU."

"Yeah, see, this other witch put this boundary spell on him, so he's kinda stuck in here," Josh explained.

"This man is malnourished, severely dehydrated--"

"Which is why you're here," Cami interrupted. "But first, Doctor, what do you know about shock therapy?"  
Morgana's eyes widened.

"ECT?" Dr. Sheski replied. "First, it's incredibly dangerous."

"But it has been known to help treat cases of extreme psychosis."

Dr. Sheski hesitated.

"Answer the nice lady," Josh said.

"We don't fully understand it," Dr. Sheski replied. "But yes, in some patients, using electrical currents to induce seizures can subvert a psychotic episode, in effect, rebooting the brain. But only in the most extreme cases do we even consider--"

"Like my friend said, we're talking about a priest hexed by a witch," Cami said. "I don't think it gets any more extreme than that."  
Morgana paced outside the attic. She knew Cami was desperate, but electric shock therapy was pretty extreme. She took a deep breath and turned to go back into the attic.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked.

She stopped. Flashbacks of their kiss from the other night flickered through her mind. She frowned and crossed her arms. 

"I think you're the one who should answer that," she hissed. "Especially after what you put Cami through.”

"So you know."

"You mean how you compelled her to be your spy and put her in incredible danger? Yeah, I know."

"Marcel called me. He wanted me to help."

Morgana narrowed her eyes. She opened her mouth for a snappy comment, but muffled screams tore out from the attic. They rushed in to see Cami holding the electrodes to Kieran's head.

"If you're here to help, Klaus, stop this," Morgana whispered. "She won't listen to any of us. Maybe she'll listen to you."

"And what makes you think that?" He asked.

She looked at him. "I doubt Marcel would've called you if he didn't think you could help."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Cami."

Kieran's voice, much calmer now, brought Morgana out of her thoughts. She glanced up.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He demanded.

She closed her eyes. This wasn't working.

"We have to do it again," Cami announced.

Morgana snapped her eyes back open.

"Whoa, are you serious?" Josh asked.

"That was something coherent," Cami insisted. "It's working."

She went to grab the electrodes, but Klaus stopped her and looked to Dr. Sheski. "Doctor, see to your patient."

"You get away from me," Kieran snapped.

Dr. Sheski looked at erratically beeping monitor. "Heartbeat is irregular. You can't keep this up, it'll kill him."

"No," Cami argued.

"Cami, we need to have a word in private," Klaus said.

They went outside the attic. Morgana rubbed her face. As much as she hated to admit it, this wasn't going to end well.

"Um, I wouldn't stay that close to him if I were you," Josh said. "He's kind of unpredictable. And murdery."

"This is fascinating," Dr. Sheski replied. "Would it be possible to speak to the witches responsible?"

"Trust me, dude, you don't wanna do that," Morgana advised.

Suddenly Kieran began yelling again. He bit his thumb off, growling like an animal, and slipped his hand out of the restraint. He went for Dr. Sheski, but Josh and Morgana grabbed him and held him back.

"A little help please!" She called.

Klaus and Cami ran in. Together all of them got Kieran up and forced him down on the bed. A phone started ringing.

"His wrath burns against you, demon," Kieran spat.

Morgana ran for her Air candle and picked up the blue Water one as well. She flicked her index finger and called on Fire. A small flame sprung from her fingertip like a lighter, and she lit the candles. She thanked Fire and called on Air and Water, waving the smoke from the candles in Kieran's direction.

"I'm in a bit of a situation here, love," Klaus said.

She glanced at him and saw him on the phone, still holding Kieran down with his free hand.

"What? Where are you?" He asked.

He paused, then looked at Josh. "Would you get him out of here now, please? Make sure he remembers nothing. Hey, listen. I assure you, once I am finished here you will have my undivided attention. In the meantime, please stay out of trouble."

Morgana set down the candles and grabbed Kieran's leg, which he was kicking. "What happened?"

"A suicide bomber was sent to the bayou," Klaus explained.

" _What?_ Is Hayley alright?"

"She's fine.”

Morgana nodded. Kieran stopped thrashing. She looked at him and saw that he passed out. She let go of his leg and stood up, trying to regulate her breathing. It was no easy task holding him down without getting hurt.

The monitor began beeping erratically again. Klaus started rolling up his sleeves and glanced at Cami.

"He's in cardiac arrest," he said. "You might want to look away."

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded.

He stuck his arm in Kieran's chest. Morgana winced.

"Massaging his heart," he explained. "His body is shutting down. Even with my help, he doesn't have much time."

Cami looked at Morgana.

"I'm sorry, Cami," she said quietly. "There's nothing I can do."

Cami looked back at Klaus. "Your blood. If you fed him your blood, he'd wake back up, right?"

"As a vampire in transition, yes," he replied. "As for the hex, perhaps his death will be a mercy."

"Do it. Just do it. Please, Klaus, I can't let him die, not like this."

Klaus looked at Morgana.

"Do what you think is best," she whispered, low enough for him to hear but not Cami.

He hesitated for a moment. Then he bit his wrist and fed Kieran. When he took his hand away, the monitor stopped beeping.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _Any moment now_ , Morgana thought. She was right. Kieran gasped and sat up.

"Cami, what happened?" He asked. "The hex...I could feel it like a living thing inside of me."

He looked at his hand, then back up, shock clear on his face. "It's gone."

Cami hugged him. When she pulled back, he noticed his missing thumb.

"Yes, you've had a trying day, Father," Klaus said. "How best to break it to you? It appears the hex was broken by your death."

"Back up," Kieran replied. "I died? For how long?"

"A few hours, give or take," Morgana said.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't lose you, not like that," Cami said. "I made Klaus give you his blood."

"I see," Kieran replied. "So the devil has a deal for me after all."

"That hunger you feel," Klaus said. "It'll only grow stronger."

"I know how it works."

"Then you know if you do not feed, you will die."

"I know if that's the choice I have to make, I'm dead already."

Kieran looked at Cami. "Please leave me with my niece. I'd like a private moment to talk with her."

Morgana and Klaus hesitated.

"It's okay," Cami insisted, looking at them in turn. "Thank you for today. For being kind."

Morgana nodded and whispered an "Of course" before tugging on Klaus' sleeve and leaving the room.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You stayed."

Morgana looked up and saw Cami standing in front of her.

"You shouldn't be alone," she replied. "But if you want me to go--"

"No, no, it's alright." Cami sat next to her. Morgana took her hand and squeezed it.

They sat in silence for a long time until they heard footsteps to their right. They looked up and saw Kieran. Cami got up.

"Have you changed your mind?" She asked.

He looked at her. Something about his eyes unnerved Morgana. Something wasn't right.

 _The boundary spell was broken when he died, so it's no surprise he's down here_ , she thought. _So why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

"Yes," he said. "It appears I have."

Morgana glanced down and saw a knife in his hand.

"Cami, run!" she screamed.

Cami raised her arm and Kieran slashed it. Morgana grabbed her other arm and shoved her behind her. She stuck her head out at Kieran and called on Fire, but he cut her hand before she could do anything.

She shouted and threw a fireball at him. He dodged it and backhanded her. She fell to the ground, slightly dazed.  
Morgana heard Cami's screams and looked up. Kieran had chased her up to the balcony. She looked behind her and flung herself down. Morgana stuck her hands out and used Air to catch Cami.

She ran over to her and helped her up. Kieran suddenly appeared in front of them. His eyes were darker, and veins had appeared underneath them. Morgana thrust her hand out and gave him an aneurysm while backing up and making sure Cami was still behind her.

Kieran came at them again, and Morgana caught his wrist. The blade was pointed down, and he kept growling. He ripped his arm out of her grip and threw her into the pews on her right.

Her head spun, as did everything around her. She tried to get up, but fell back down. Her center of balance was thrown way off course, but she fought it with all she had.

Morgana heard another scream and started crawling in its direction. When she got there she saw Cami on the ground, bloodied, and heard a loud crack.

She shielded Cami and looked up. Klaus was there, holding Kieran's limp body. Morgana moved a little away from Cami and sagged in relief. She turned her head and watched as Klaus staked Kieran.

"You deserved far better than this," he said.

 _Yes_ , Morgana thought as she sat up. _Yes, he did._


	20. A Closer Walk With Thee

Morgana walked in Rousseau's. Today was Kieran's wake, and it was practically a party. Loud music, drinks, talking. Grendel mewed from inside her jacket and stuck his head out. She scratched behind his ears and got a drink from the bar.

The sound of clanking glass got her attention, and she looked up to see Marcel with a bottle of liquor. She shares a glance with Grendel.

"I know I haven't been around these parts lately," Marcel started. "It's a testament to Father Kieran that we could come together and share a drink and a story or two. Kieran rolled into town on a rusty old cruiser after his daddy died twenty-five years ago. And damn it, that guy could party!"

Everyone laughed. Even Morgana cracked a small smile.

"That was, of course, before he took his vows," Marcel continued. "But even then he was committed to the Quarter. He knew that this town needed him. And we still do. To Father K!"

"To Father K!" The crowd repeated.

Morgana took a sip of her drink and looked around. She noticed Klaus and Elijah sitting and drinking at a booth.

"Shall we?" She asked. Grendel mewed and pushed against her jacket in their direction. Morgana grunted and made her way over.

"Seems rather uncivilized," Klaus was saying, "to laugh and dance around the body of a loved one."

"Yes, far better to practice your process of grief, Niklaus," Elijah replied, pouring himself a drink. "Denial, rage and hoarding coffins in basements."

"Don't forget breaking things," Morgana added.

Hayley appeared and sat down next to Elijah.

"I will warn you, ladies, Niklaus is in a spectacularly foul mood today," he said.

"Sod off," Klaus muttered.

"Not likely," Morgana replied as Grendel crawled out from her jacket and onto her shoulder.

"Is it wise to bring him?" Elijah asked.

Grendel grumbled and Morgana frowned. "Grendel isn't a shut in. He likes to come out and play."

"What's the deal with these moonlight rings?" Hayley asked. "Oliver's trying to set a revolution every five seconds, people are scared, angry, and frankly I'm tired of stalling."

"It's a day of peace, Hayley," Klaus replied. "Try and enjoy it. And, in the meantime, with all manner of unknown enemies conspiring against our family, you'll move back in with us."

"Awesome! Then we can do that thing where you lock me in the tower, I escape, there's drama and then you both realize I'm very capable of looking after myself."

"Or you could come live with me if you want," Morgana suggested. "Only Grendel and I know where it is, and it's covered with cloaking and boundary spells so no one can find it or enter without my permission."

"The rings are in progress," Klaus said as if she hadn't spoken. Morgana narrowed her eyes.

"I will live up to my word," he continued. "We will find and punish whoever launched the attack on the bayou, and you will return to the compound for your own safety!"

He grabbed the bottle. "But right now I'm gonna finish this bottle and the next in hopes of drowning the demon who has chosen today to haunt me."

He looked up at the ceiling. "Cheers, Mikael. Impeccable, Freudian timing."

Morgana choked on her drink. She shared a glance with Hayley and Grendel. Elijah leaned forward, stunned. "Elaborate. Have you dreamt of our father?”

"Go ahead," Klaus replied. "Have a good laugh."

"I assure you there is no piece of this that I find even remotely amusing, Niklaus. Especially considering I've been dreaming of him too."

"What?"

"If you are also seeing him..." Elijah trailed off, looking past Morgana. "Perhaps our elusive, unknown enemy is orchestrating a further attack?"

Klaus followed his gaze, as did Morgana. Genevieve had arrived and was smiling at them. Morgana scowled.

"Well then," Klaus said. "What better way to punctuate a day of peace than by killing someone?"

She snorted and finished her drink. She looked at Grendel and tapped her jacket, and he crawled back in.

"Lovely to see you," she said. She looked at Hayley. "My offer still stands."

She left, making sure to purposefully bump into Genevieve on her way out.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana walked along with Klaus, Hayley and Elijah in the funeral procession, Grendel on her shoulder. They were at the end of the parade, and she was beginning to grow concerned about Hayley, who kept coughing.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked. "You look--"

"A hundred months pregnant and pissed off at the world?" Hayley supplied.

"I was going to say you look lovely."

"What about you, love?" Klaus whispered. "How are you faring?"

"Peachy," Morgana deadpanned. Grendel chirped.

"Do you think I was the target of those bombings?" Hayley asked.

"Of course you were the target!" Klaus replied. "Were I to wage a war on the wolves, you'd be my first kill. I'd string you up for all your worshippers to see."

"Lovely, Klaus, just lovely," Morgana sighed.

"I believe that was my brother's way of telling you he'd like you to return home with us," Elijah said. "Perhaps try a different approach, Niklaus. Fewer references to murder."

"As much as I would hate to throw you over my shoulder and drag you kicking and screaming to the compound, we both know I will," Klaus said. "For the sake of my child."

"One bad dream and suddenly you want to be a responsible daddy!" Hayley retorted.

Klaus wrapped his arm around her neck. Grendel gave a low growl. "Let me put this into perspective: My father lived to torment me. It is not my intention to become him. This cycle of misery ends with my child."

Hayley threw his arm off and gave a fake smile. "You forgot one thing in your attempt to plead your case: She's not your child. She's ours."

She walked away and down the sidewalk. Morgana clapped a little. "Good try."

"Very heartfelt, Niklaus," Elijah sighed.

"Bloody hate funerals," Klaus grumbled.

"Amen," Morgana agreed.

She kept an eye on Hayley as she went over to Cami at the front of the procession. They talked for a minute and Hayley walked over to a lamppost, still coughing.

Morgana began walking over when Grendel meowed. She walked faster and saw a dark liquid coming from Hayley's mouth.

"Klaus!" she shouted, running over to Hayley and catching her as she fell.

They ran to the compound and laid her on a table. Grendel climbed out of Morgana's jacket and to the nearest perch. Genevieve ran in after them.

"I can help--"

"Don't you touch her!" Elijah cut her off.

"Let it be, Elijah, she was a nurse," Klaus said.

"There's a spell I can do. Klaus, get chamomile from the pantry."

He took off.

"She's shivering," Morgana said. "Elijah, your jacket."

He took it off and laid it on top of Hayley. "She's not breathing. I can hear the baby's heartbeat but not hers.”

Genevieve took Hayley's pulse just as Klaus ran back in with a wrapped bundle of chamomile. She pressed it to Hayley's forehead. Morgana called on all four elements and offered her hand to Genevieve, who took it and began chanting.

"Coeur la sais patri avec mwen. Coeur la sais patri avec mwen."

Morgana joined in, now knowing what spell it was. She looked at Klaus, who bit his wrist and held it over Hayley's mouth.

"Come on!" He growled.

"She's still not breathing," Elijah said. "It's not working!"

He picked up a table and threw it against the wall. It shattered into splinters. Genevieve and Morgana kept chanting.

Elijah went to pick Hayley up. "I'm taking her to a real doctor."

"Move her and the spell breaks," Morgana shouted. "There's no time for a hospital."

"Will the baby survive if delivered now?!" Klaus demanded. "I'll rip it out of her myself!"

He lunged at Hayley, but Elijah stopped him.

"Hayley will bleed to death!" Morgana shouted.

"I won't lose that baby!" Klaus yelled back.

"I won't lose either of them!" Elijah said.

Morgana gasped. Visions flooded her mind. Monique was standing outside with a puppet, doing a spell. Morgana glanced at Genevieve and saw the same shock on her face.

"I know what to do," she said. "Get my back, the gris gris pouch, now!"

"I assume you'll take care of that?" Morgana whispered.

Genevieve just looked at her. Morgana didn't know if she would've responded because at that moment more visions of Monique flooded her mind. Then Klaus brought the bag, and she and Genevieve began doing another spell.

Morgana kept her grip on the elements and on Genevieve's hand as salt was poured and herbs were crushed. She closed her eyes to concentrate further.

A gasp made her snap them back open. Hayley was awake and sitting up, Klaus' blood still on her mouth and neck.

"You're alright, love, you're alright," Klaus said.

"I saw him," she gasped. "He tried to kill me. I saw Mikael."

 _Whoa_ , Morgana thought.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana wandered through the compound searching for Grendel. He'd gone off after Hayley woke up, and frankly she was ready to leave and get some sleep.

She entered the courtyard for the fourth time and put her hands on her hips.

"Something wrong, love?" Klaus asked from across the room.

"I can't find Grendel," she replied.

She glanced over at him and did a double take. Grendel was curled up on the counter of the bar that Klaus was sitting at. She shook her head and walked over.

"This cat can go to sleep anywhere," she mumbled.

Grendel looked up as she spoke and purred at her. He glanced at Klaus and sprang up with a noise of annoyance and surprise. He climbed up Morgana's shoulder, grumbling, and she grinned.

"I take it you weren't there when he laid down," she said.

"Can't say that I was," Klaus replied.

"Well," she said after a moment. "I'm heading home."

He didn't respond.

 _Okaaayy_ , she thought. She turned and walked to the exit.

"Morgana, wait," he called.

She turned around. He opened his mouth, then closed it and looked away. She raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you," he finally said. "For your help."

Morgana blinked. For some reason, that hadn't been what she was expecting. She didn't know exactly what she'd been expecting, but it wasn't that. "Of course."

She gave a half smile and walked out, feeling a little confused and not knowing why.


	21. The Battle of New Orleans

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Morgana shouted.

She and Cami had been minding their own business running Rousseau's. Then a bunch of men in suits barged in and forced the customers out.

And, of course, Francesca Correa was at the head.

"I tried to be nice about this," she said.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Cami demanded.

"I am the new owner of this gumbo shack. Ink's not dry on the contract yet, but I can tell you I got it cheap. Business is not what it used to be since Sophie Deveraux kicked the bucket."

Morgana dug her nails in her palms. "You better watch what you say about Sophie."

"And what, exactly, would you do if I don't?" Francesca asked.

"Oh, honey, your brain is far too small to understand it, even if I dumbed it down for ya."

"Look, I don't want any trouble," Cami interrupted.

"I don't really care what you want," Francesca said. "Let's talk about what I want."

"Right, my uncle's key."

 _Key?_ Morgana thought.

"You said you were gonna use it to protect the innocents of the city?" Cami continued. "Seems pretty ironic, given your line of work."

Francesca's smile was more like a grimace. "I'm a legitimate businesswoman who's never been convicted of a crime."

_Doesn't mean you're not guilty._

"And," Francesca continued, "as leader of the human faction, that key is mine. I gave you time to mourn. Now time's up."

"Message received," Cami said. "Let me just go find that key that I don't have."

"My family's been in New Orleans a long time, Cami. Even longer than yours. And we've learned it's a very hard city to get by in if you don't have any friends. I'd like to be your friend. So I'm going to give you until tomorrow. And after that, I won't be so friendly."

She smiled and left, her bodyguards behind her. The moment the door closed Morgana breathed a sigh of relief. "That could've gone a lot worse."

She looked at Cami. "So, I'm not gonna ask what or where the key is, but I will ask you to please be careful."

Cami gave a small smile and nodded. Morgana's phone rang, and she groaned. "Hello?"

"Morgana, it's Hayley. Something happened to Elijah, Jackson and Klaus, and none of them are answering their phones.”

"Where are you?"

"The compound."

"Okay, stay put, I'll be right there."

Morgana hung up.

"Something wrong?" Cami asked.

"That's what I'm going to find out. Do you mind?" Morgana added.

Cami shook her head. "No, I'll be find. Go."

Morgana grabbed her jacket and left.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana walked into the compound. "Hayley?"

"Up here," Hayley yelled.

Morgana went upstairs and found her, Klaus, Elijah and the dark-haired werewolf from Elijah's party. The boys were covered in ash.

"Alright, who decided to have an ash bath, and why was I not invited? You know how much I love scrubbing the stuff out of every crevice it finds," she said.

"Don't worry, love, you didn't miss much," Klaus replied. "Just an explosion."

"Wonderful."

"Who's she?" The werewolf asked.

Morgana turned a 'really?' stare on him. "'She' is Morgana, a 402-year-old witch. Not," she added, "a New Orleans witch, so please, for the love of all that is good in the world, do not go lumping me in with them just because I'm a witch and happen to live here."

"Sorry," he replied, looking ever-so-slightly sheepish. "I'm Jackson."

She nodded, giving a half smile. "Right, so what's going on now?"

"We're working on getting some stones," Klaus explained.

"Great, so you'll probably want granite for the countertops, oohh, cobblestone would be great for a pathway, and don't even get me started on marble. We also can't forget the valuables like opals, sapphires, diamonds. You know," she added, a sarcastic smile on her face, "the usual."

She heard a cough and glanced over to see Elijah smiling. She turned back to Klaus, who didn't seem as amused.

"Are you finished?" He asked.

"Depends on what craptastic vague answer you're willing to give me, 'cause remember, darling, I can go all night," she replied.

"The stones are black hyanite," Elijah said.

Morgana furrowed her eyebrows. Black hyanite could be used to make moonlight rings. Rings that would give the werewolves control over their form so they wouldn't have to shift every full moon.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"Scattered across the bed of the Mississippi, I imagine," Elijah sighed.

"Okay, who did the scattering?"

"Marcel."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"Marcel's not a fool," Klaus said. "He knows an empowered werewolf army would mean the end of vampires in New Orleans. The explosion is his way of saying he means to prevent that. For all the good it'll do him."

"Well, it did him pretty damn well, didn't it?" Hayley growled.

"This is my fault," Jackson said. "I'll find a way to fix it."

"No, Jack, you're hurt," Hayley replied, rubbing his shoulder. "No one's blaming you."

"I'm blaming you," Klaus said.

"No one asked if you were," Morgana snapped.

"Fortunately, I always have a backup plan," he ignored her and smiled the smile that meant trouble.

Well, even more trouble than they were already in, anyway.

"And what plan is that?" Morgana asked.

"Francesca Correa."

She looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath before following him to the courtyard.

Francesca was there already, along with bodyguards and some other men in suits.

"You can't seriously mean her!" Hayley protested. "She's a gangster!"

"I see her more as a means of procuring rare items at short notice," Klaus replied, going down the stairs. "Greetings, Ms. Correa. I see you've brought company.”

"These are my brothers," she said. "I always include them in delicate business matters. Fellas, meet Mr. Mikaelson."

"Please, call me Klaus. All my friends do."

"I don't know if I'd call us friends." She pulled out a small black drawstring sack from a briefcase one of her brothers was holding and handed it to Klaus. "But if you and Marcel are having a little throwdown, I'd prefer my family to be on the same side as the inevitable victor."

"Then you have what I asked for?"

"Not enough for an army at such short notice, but it's a start."

"Strange," Elijah said. "I wasn't aware that she was familiar with our plan."

"My price for doing business is full disclosure," Francesca explained. "Your brother complied."

"And what does the human faction stand to benefit from all of this?"

"I only want to solidify our allegiance to the ruling class. It's good for business."

 _Riiiight_ , Morgana thought. _What are you really up to, Francesca?_

"If only everyone shared your capacity for reason," Klaus said.

"Sadly, they don't," Francesca sighed. "Marcel is being especially vindictive. I'm worried he might come after me, or my family, just for meeting with you. It might be in our best interests if we combine our efforts."

"So be it! The more bodies we have to defend the compound, the better. Let's get started, shall we?"

Morgana watched along with Hayley, Klaus and Elijah as Genevieve performed the spell. She didn't trust Genevieve, the witch who'd had the balls to kidnap and torture two Originals and still live to tell the tale, at all.

Francesca rushed in. "My people say Marcel is on the move, and he's bringing friends."

"Get Hayley to safety," Klaus said and left.

Elijah went over to Hayley. "Come with me."

"No, someone needs to watch her," Hayley argued, glancing at Genevieve.

"You should help Klaus," Francesca agreed. "My brothers and their security detail won't be much against a vampire army. I'll stay with Hayley."

"So will I," Morgana said.

"Go, Elijah," Hayley said. "And don't hold back."

Elijah hesitated for a moment, then nodded and left.

Minutes passed as Genevieve continued the spell. The doors opened and Morgana glanced back to see a bodyguard approach Francesca.

"Ms. Correa, we need to go," he said. "Your brothers are already headed out the back."

"Not yet," Francesca insisted.

Genevieve stopped chanting and picked up one of the stones. "The stones are finished. I've done my part. Now it's up to you."

"I'll get them to the bayou," Hayley said, reaching for the stones.

Francesca rushed over and held out her hand. "Actually she was talking to me."

"What the hell is this?" Morgana demanded.

"Call it a side deal. The point is I'm taking the stones."

Francesca began to walk away. Morgana and Hayley stopped her.

"Are you out of your mind?" Hayley asked. "You think the humans can go up against Klaus?"

Morgana froze. There was no reason for Francesca to want the stones. The werewolves despised her, and she despised them. Unless...

"But you're not human," Morgana said.

Francesca gave a feral smile, whipped out a knife and slit the bodyguard's throat. She doubled over in pain for a moment, then straightened. Her eyes were gold and she had fangs.

Morgana called on Fire and lunged at Francesca. She dodged and grabbed Morgana's shirt collar. Morgana screamed and smashed her head back into Francesca's, making her let Morgana go. Morgana spun around.

"Hayley, run!" She shouted.

Francesca growled and shoved Morgana back so hard that she hit her head on the wall. Pain exploded from the back of her head, and she collapsed. The last thing she saw was Hayley collapse.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana made a face and opened her eyes. She was on the floor, alone. She had a feeling that something bad had happened, but she couldn't think of it.

She groaned and laid her arm across her eyes. Her head throbbed, like she either had a horrid hangover, her period was here, or she'd hit it.

_Think, Morgana, think. What's the last thing you remember?_

Marcel was attacking the compound...Genevieve made the stones...Francesca...

Morgana bolted up. _Hayley._

" _Marcel!_ "

That was Elijah's voice. She scrambled to her feet and booked it to the railing. Elijah and Marcel were in the courtyard covered in blood. Bodies were laying all around, and the fountain was actually giving blood. Cami was standing between them.

"I know you don't trust him but you know I wouldn't lie," Cami was saying. "He doesn't have her."

"Someone does," Elijah growled. He stalked past her towards Marcel. "Where is my brother?"

"I left him in the street," Marcel said. "He was gonna kill me. And then he got jacked up by some witch's spell."

 _Genevieve_ , Morgana thought. She sped down the stairs.  
"Francesca is a werewolf," she said. "She made a deal with Genevieve, something in exchange for the stones. I think Genevieve has Hayley."

"We need to find them and Niklaus," Elijah replied.

Morgana called on Air and levitated herself off the ground. "Then let's go."


	22. From a Cradle to a Grave

Morgana ran into the church and froze.

_No, no, no, no._

Klaus and Elijah were at the sacristy. Hayley was lying on the table, not moving. Morgana's eyes burned, and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"How?" Elijah whispered.

"I was bested," Klaus replied.

"You were bested. Huh. You were bested?! My invincible brother."

Klaus stood. "They took the baby. But there's still time. We can save her."

"I'm gonna kill every last one of them," Morgana growled.

She stormed out of the church and in the direction of the cemetery.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana turned a corner. The same corner she'd turned at least four times. Around that corner was Klaus and Elijah.

"The tombs are empty," Elijah said. "The grounds are deserted. She's not here!"

"This is the only place they can be!" Klaus argued. "We'll keep searching."

"They are not here, Niklaus! We're wasting time!"

"They have nowhere else to go!" Morgana said. "The Harvest was here, the Reaping was here! The spell they are about to perform will fuel the Ancestors for centuries to come and those ancestors are buried in this cemetery!"

She pointed behind her. "I've turned this corner four times! They've obviously put together a powerful illusion."

Klaus vamp sped on top of one of the tombs. "That's one word for it."

Morgana levitated herself up to join him and cursed. The cemetery had an illusion cast on it that made it seem like it went on forever. Rows upon endless rows of tombs stretched out as far as the eye could see and then some.

They continued their search through the cemetery for what seemed like hours. Every tomb they passed was marked by a piece of stone to show they'd already been there.

Marking yet another tomb, Klaus sighed. "It's ingenious. I can see them, I can feel them, and yet they are not real."

Morgana stopped pacing and sat down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe if she called on the elements she could tear the illusion down. It would be stronger, perhaps even faster, if she had her candles with her, but there was no time for that now.

Wind combed its fingers messily through her hair. Dirt gathered around her in a circle. A pleasant warmth rushed through her, and she felt the cool breeze that only comes from standing by an ocean envelope her senses.

Morgana pictured the illusion as a curtain. She had to pull down the curtain, but she lacked the strength to do so. The elements were her help. Together they gripped the curtain, but were thrown aside by some unseen force, as if the curtain itself were fighting back.

Morgana opened her eyes. Her upper lip felt warm. She touched it and her fingertips came away red. She hissed a curse. Of course the Ancestors wouldn't have made it that easy.

Her train of thought was broken by shouting. She wiped her nose and looked.  
"This is the world you created, Niklaus," Elijah was saying. "All of your scheming, the enemies that you have made every single day of your miserable life--what result did you expect? That your child would be born into a happy life? That the mother would be alive to know her daughter? That we could live and thrive as some--as some sort of family?"

"That was your family, brother, not mine," Klaus argued.

"No, brother! This was our hope! This was our family's hope! And now she's gone." Elijah's voice softened. "Do you understand? I let this person in. I let her in. I don't let people in. You knew this. You've taken her from me. I needed her, and you've broken me."

He sat on the step of a tomb. Morgana bit her lip and ducked her head.

"You can tell your niece how much you cared for your mother when we save her," Klaus whispered.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Walking around in circles got them nowhere. Now they'd moved on to breaking down each tomb in their way.

They entered a mausoleum full of candles. Morgana glanced around.

 _That's a lot of candles_ , she thought.

"We've passed through here twice already," Elijah said. "We're running out of time."

He punched through a wall. Klaus scratched a third tally mark in another. "Then we move faster."

"Or smarter."

The three of them froze for a moment and turned around. Hayley was standing there. Alive.

"Hayley," Elijah breathed.

He walked over to her and looked her over. "How are you here?"

"I woke up in the church," she said. "I felt this hunger...I knew what I needed. I can feel her. She's here. I can feel my baby."

"The baby," Morgana whispered. "The baby's blood was in her system."

"She's in transition," Klaus said.

"Which means she has to drink the blood of the child if she is to survive," Elijah said.

"To be reborn a hybrid."

"I don't care about me," Hayley said. "I'm gonna go find our daughter."

She left, and Morgana, Klaus and Elijah rushed after her.

She lead them through the maze the cemetery had become until they turned and saw Genevieve, Monique and Abigail.

They were standing around an altar, chanting. On the altar was the baby. Genevieve was holding a knife, presumably a ceremonial athame, above her.

"No!" Hayley screamed.

Elijah threw an urn at them and it knocked the athame out of Genevieve's hand. The four of them ran toward them. Monique and Abigail rushed in front of the altar and joined hands. Genevieve ducked away.

Morgana, Elijah, Hayley and Klaus were all thrown backwards as the girls chanted. Morgana shrieked and called on the elements.

"You fools!" Monique said. "To stand against us in our place of power, in our strongest hour. You don't face three. You face us all."

Morgana glared at her and saw the figures of hundreds upon hundreds of dead witches.

So that's how it's gonna be.

Klaus and Hayley ran in opposite directions. Morgana and Elijah worked their way straight towards the girls. Suddenly a thin black object sailed past them and impaled itself through Abigail's stomach and into the wall behind her.

Her connection to the ancestors broken, Monique snatched the knife and ran back to the altar. Hayley was screaming, and Morgana, Klaus and Elijah rushed at Monique.

She thrust her hand forward and a wall of flame burst up and blocked them. Morgana screamed again and tore the wall down. "The elements are on my side, brat!"

She thrust her hands out, but before the flames could burst from her hands, something sailed past her yet again and embedded itself into Monique's stomach.

Monique dropped the athame and gasped. Cuts appeared all over her body and blood poured from her mouth before she collapsed, dead.

Morgana, Klaus and Elijah whipped around to see Marcel, sweaty and bloody. He vamp sped to the altar, took the baby and vamp sped away. Klaus vamp sped after him.

Morgana turned and blasted Genevieve back with Air. She looked at the altar and saw Monique's body on the ground. She couldn't muster up any remorse for the girl. Or any of them, for that matter.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elijah tightened the shackles on Genevieve. She looked incredibly defeated.

"Why?" Hayley growled.

"The Ancestors left me no choice--"

"You were willing to sacrifice an innocent baby for more power?"

"No, not just power! It was the Ancestors' decree. It was her decree."

Elijah grabbed her. "It was whose decree?"  
"I'm surprised you have to ask. After all, you were the one that convinced your siblings to consecrate her on New Orleans soil."

 _You have got to be kidding_ , Morgana thought.

"Esther," Hayley said.

"So not even death can stop my mother from seeking the annihilation of her own flesh and blood," Elijah said.

"This isn't the end," Genevieve said. "As long as that child lives the witches of New Orleans will never stop coming for it. Esther will never stop coming for it."

She started crying. "It has been decreed. Your baby will be consecrated among her ancestors. She will not live."

Her tears suddenly turned to blood. "They're coming for me. I can feel it. I failed them. Understand I just wanted to live."

"Sometimes we don't get what we want," Morgana growled.

She called on Fire and heated up the shackles. Genevieve started screeching.

"Tell Klaus I'm sorry!" She begged.

Hayley grabbed the athame and stabbed it into Genevieve's stomach. "I'm not."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Klaus and Elijah were sitting in front of Hayley's bed in the compound. Morgana was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, and Hayley was in the nursery with the baby.

"We should have felt our mother's hand in this," Klaus said. "We should have known she would not be bound by anything as obvious as death. And now she has control of the witches. They will never stop."

"No," Elijah agreed.

"Nor would I expect the Guerrera wolves to back down. Hayley and the child are wolf royalty, and as such they are a threat to Francesca's claim to leadership. What was it you said to me earlier? That I have made enemies every day of my miserable life? Well, the rest of them are within these borders, brother. I have brought into the world a weapon they can use against me."

"Then we will arm ourselves. Brother, we have fought every adversary in this town and we have won. And we'll fight them again, no matter who they are. We will make this home a fortress."

"I will not have her live her life as a prisoner."

"Then we leave here together. All of us."

"Wherever we go, however far we run, those who seek power and revenge will hunt us. They will hunt her. She has inherited all of our enemies with none of our defenses."

"So whether we stay or we leave, we condemn her."

"There is a third option," Hayley said from the nursery doorway. "I grew up in a war zone. My parents thought they could protect me. But in the end they were slaughtered and I spent my childhood alone and unloved. I made a promise to my baby and to myself that she would not grow up like I did. That she would grow up safe and loved."

Morgana's eyes burned as Hayley started crying.

"And yet, here she is on her first day in this world with a grandmother who is bent on sacrificing her and a mother who has to drink the blood of her own baby to survive transitioning into a hybrid. And I'm the one who loves her the most."

Morgana quickly wiped away the tears that had escaped.

"I think the best thing to do is send her away while we stay behind and clean up the mess that we've made."

"No," Elijah argued. "This is insane. You heard Genevieve. So long as she lives that baby will be hunted."

"Not if no one knows she lived," Klaus said.

"What is it you intend to do, brother?"

"Whatever it takes to save our family."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana tapped Klaus' shoulder.

"I think it would be best if you compelled me," she whispered.

He didn't respond.

"Come on, Nik, it's for the best."

He looked down at the floor for a moment, then back up. "There is another way."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Go home and pack, then come back and I'll show you."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _What is he doing?_

Klaus was sitting on the hood of the car holding the baby. Morgana and Grendel stayed inside and watched. He still hadn't said what his plan was.

Headlights blinded her for a moment. She blinked a few times and raised her hand as a shield. Rebekah?

Klaus got up and approached her. They talked for a bit, then he handed her the baby and gestured for Morgana to come out.

She got out of the car, Grendel on her shoulder, and he walked over to her.

"You are one of the two people in this world I trust with my daughter, Morgana," he said. "So I ask you, will you go with Rebekah and take care of her?"

Her eyes widened. She would have to leave New Orleans, leave Klaus, and possibly never return. Or she could stay, and let herself be compelled to forget the baby ever lived.

Morgana turned around and grabbed her suitcase from the backseat of the car. Eyes watering, she shut the door and looked at him. "Yes. I will."

Klaus gave her a small smile. She returned it and hugged him tight.

"I will miss you," she whispered. "And I will die before I let harm come to your child."

They joined Rebekah in between the cars.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Hope," Klaus replied. "Her name is Hope."

Rebekah smiled and walked back to her car. Morgana kissed his cheek. "Stay safe."

She and Grendel joined Rebekah in the car and drove away.

 _No matter what happens_ , she thought, _Hope will return to New Orleans. She will be safe and she will be loved._


End file.
